Flower Child
by Stargazer197
Summary: Chaselynn Hunter and John Elmont have been friends since birth. She had always wanted to be a governess, and he wanted to be a knight. When they got older, they lost track of each other, but when Jack meets Isabelle, they find each other again. Will the beautiful teacher and the brave knight finally find love? ElmontxOC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so please be kind!**

John Elmont stalked through the castle corridors. Princess Isabelle had disappeared. Again. He stomped around a corner and nearly ran into Albert Crawe, his second in command. Crawe took one look at his friend's face and sighed. "Isabelle again?"

"Would our day be complete if we didn't go running after our precious princess?" Elmont snapped. He walked outside and mounted a waiting Rosinant. "Come on. She's probably in town again."

Elmont and Crawe rode into the small town. "Let's check in the market first," Crawe said. "That's where she was last time." The knights tied their horses to a nearby inn and walked into the busy marketplace.

Elmont quickly lost Crawe in the crowd and hurried to find the princess. He didn't notice the woman that raced in front of him, until he smashed headlong into her. With a grunt, she fell to the dust, her hood coming off and her long curly blonde hair tumbling out of it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am." Elmont quickly apologized, extending a hand to the woman. She took it and hoisted herself up, brushing her dress off. Elmont tilted his head, trying to place her. Something about her looked familiar… She looked up at him, her blue eyes twinkling, and suddenly he knew. "Chaselynn?" he asked hesitantly. She raised an eyebrow, and then recognition darted across her face.

"John?" She laughed, and then threw her arms around his neck and squeezed. Elmont wasn't expecting it, and with a not very manly yelp, fell to the ground, Chaselynn on top of him. She lifted her head, fighting back giggles, and raised herself off him. "Hey there!" she said, biting her lip to keep from laughing. Elmont's face reddened as he noticed everyone around them staring. Chaselynn looked up, and slightly blushed, then she bounced up. "Show's over, folks! But we'll be here all day!" She bowed deeply. A chuckle rolled through the crowd, and they all went back to their duties. Elmont pushed himself up, a grin tinting his lips.

"Still the same old Chase." He teased. She rolled her eyes. "Well, I would love to talk, but I really have to get going. I'm on duty." Chase's eyes darted down his armor, and her jaw dropped.

"Oh, wow, I didn't even notice! You're a knight now!" She grinned, her smile lighting up her whole face. "Actually, the Captain?" She added, noticing his emblem on his armor. "Congratulations!"

"Well, thank you." He looked at her. Chaselynn Abigail Hunter had changed so much since he last saw her. She had gotten taller, but she was still a bit shorter than him. Obviously she had more of a womanly shape, but she was still young-looking and innocent. Her sky-blue dress was small on her, and a little ratty, but what struck Elmont were her sapphire eyes. They were filled with happiness. Her beautiful smile was ever present on her features. Her cheeks were rosy with the pleasure only Chase could have. She opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly a little boy ran up to her.

"Miss Chaaaase!" He whined. "Maddy took my bag even though I called it! It's not fair! Make her give it baaack!" He stomped his foot and folded his arms, giving a screech at the end of his statement. Chase blushed in embarrassment.

"Lincoln, can't you deal with this yourself? Tell Maddy…ugh." Chase threw up her hands. She shot a glare down at the little boy, who was gearing up for another earsplitting screech. "Lincoln! How many times do I have to tell you? We don't scream to get what we want! We ask nicely and politely." She looked at Elmont. "I have to go. Kids these days, huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't know." Elmont gave a small smile.

"What, you mean the great Sir Elmont hasn't found a woman worthy of his affections yet?" Chaselynn gave a dramatic gasp. Elmont rolled his eyes.

"Well, I see you have found a mate. Who's the lucky man?"

"Oh, I'm not married." She laughed. "I'm the owner of that little orphanage outside of town. And this little guy…" She squeezed the hand of the boy who now stood silently next to her, "Is Jason, one of my wards." Elmont smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, Jason. I really do have to go, Chase, but… are you busy later?"

"I do believe I can make time for the Captain of the King's Guard." Chase smiled, and for some unknown reason, Elmont's heart thudded loudly. He cleared his throat.

"How about we meet and you can show me around your orphanage?"

"That would be great!" She smiled. "I'll meet you there after supper. You know where it is, right?"

"Yes I do. After supper it is then." Elmont bowed slightly. "Until later, then, Lady Chaselynn." He grinned.

"Until later, Sir Elmont." Chase rolled her eyes, and tugged on the little boy's hand. "Now where are Maddy and the others?" She asked him, walking away. Elmont's gaze followed her as she weaved through the crowd, but then he shook himself awake. _I have a princess to find._

**So whaddya think? Do ya like it? R&R! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, you all know what happened next… I just skipped forward to that night. :) And I love Hunger Games, so I put in a nod to Rue and Thresh. Enjoy! R&R! Oh, and Elmont's first name was thought up by **SerendipityAEY**. Go read her story ****_Between Heaven and Earth_****. It's really good!**

** Chapter 2**

** Later that night…**

Elmont knocked on the huge wooden door of the large house. It was kind of run down, but not enough so that people couldn't live in it. There were vines growing up the sides of the house, and some of the windows had cracks in them. He knocked again. "Halt!" He looked up, and a little boy appeared from behind the corner, pointing a large stick at him. He had chocolate colored skin and brown eyes, and his mouth was turned down in a frown. He wore a cooking pan crooked on his head, and there were mud streaks underneath his eyes. "Who goes there, friend or foe?" He asked, poking Elmont's side with the stick. Elmont bit back a laugh.

"Friend."

"Name? Occupation? Where do you live? Are you married? Do you have kids? Is that a real sword? Do you have a horse? Do you have food on you at the moment?" The boy asked very seriously.

"I'm John Elmont; I'm the Captain of the King's Guard; I'm not married, so I also don't have kids; yes, it's a real sword; yes, I have a horse; and all I have on me is a draggart." Elmont dug it out of his tunic pocket and held it up as proof. The boy grabbed it, sniffed it, and tentatively bit into it. His eyes widened, and he took a bigger bite.

"I'm gonna have to confiscate this. To make sure it's not poisoned or anything." He straightened and crammed the rest into his mouth. "As a fellow knight, you understand, don't you?" He swallowed. "Can't be too careful."

"Oh, of course. I would have done the same thing." Elmont nodded seriously.

"I am Sir Thresh the Wise." The boy said, bowing deeply, nearly dropping his 'sword' in the process. "What brings you to my castle, Sir Elmont?"

"I wish to see the lady of the castle…Miss Chaselynn Hunter?"

"John! Up here!" Elmont looked up, and Chase hung out the window, waving. "I'll be right down!"

"All right."

"And Thresh, you apologize for eating Sir Elmont's food, do you hear me, young man?" Chase rolled her eyes at Thresh.

"Yes, Miss Chase…" he yelled up. Elmont looked at Thresh. The boy pulled the cooking pan over his eyes. A little girl ran out after him. She also had brown skin and coffee-colored eyes.

"Thresh Miller!" She scolded, hands on her hips. "We don't know him. He could be a stranger! Don't you remember what Miss Chase said about strangers? They're _strange!_" The little girl nodded seriously.

"Rue, he's a knight!"

"Oh, so of course you believe him!" Rue rolled her eyes, and stomped over to Elmont, then stared up at him. "Are you a stranger?"

"No." Elmont shook his head. "I'm an old friend of Chase's."

"Oh." Rue looked down, then looked up again, her brow furrowed. "What did you do to your hair?"

"It does that on its own." Elmont ran his hand through his auburn up-do.

"Cool." Rue smiled. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I've decided you're not a stranger." Rue nodded with certainty.

"Thank you so much. My mind is now at ease."

"Rue, Thresh, go back inside and get ready for bed." Chase appeared at the door, shooing the kids inside. Thresh turned around.

"Good-bye, Sir Elmont."

"Good-bye, Sir Thresh." Elmont responded. Thresh's face lit up, and he grinned as he pounded up the stairs, Rue at his heels.

"Well, since you met some of the kids, are you sure you want to continue the tour?" Chase wiped her hands on her dress and smiled.

"But of course." Elmont smiled.

**Don't forget to review! :D hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay, so this is the main hall." Chase motioned around them. "The sitting room is right in here." She continued, walking out a door to her right. Elmont dutifully followed. Two girls sat playing with dolls in the room, and another lounged on the sofa, flipped upside down. Her legs moved as if she was walking. The two little girls were nearly identical, except one had green eyes and the other brown. Chase sighed. "Maddy, what are you doing?"

"Walking on the ceiling." The girl said matter-of-factly. She flipped off the couch and landed on her back. "Oww. And now I'm lying on the floor." She sat up, and rubbed her head. That's when she noticed Elmont. The other little girls looked up, and one gasped. Maddy walked over and stood next to Chase, eyeing Elmont suspiciously.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Girls, this is my friend John Elmont. We were friends when we were your age." Chase pointed to the two identical girls. "John, this is Angel and Annie." The girls stood up and curtseyed together.

"Hi!" they chorused.

"And this trouble maker is Maddy." Chase smoothed Maddy's flyaway curls, and the girl looked up at Elmont, her face scrunched.

"What did you do to your hair?" She asked.

"I was actually going to ask the same question." Chase smiled.

"It just does that." Elmont answered, just like before. "Why, don't you like it?" he asked Chase.

"It just looks…different, is all." Chase shrugged.

"I like it!" Annie piped up.

"Annie likes it." Elmont said smugly.

"Annie is a seven year old." Chase pointed out. Elmont rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, on with the tour!" Chase patted Elmont's arm, and told the girls to get ready for bed. She pulled Elmont into the kitchen, where more children were. "John-boy, meet Ben, Christian, Mark, Edward, and Jasper. Everyone, this is my friend, John."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Mark snickered. Chase ignored him.

"Isn't that just luuuuuuuuuuvly?" Jasper added. Christian threw a napkin at him.

"Aw, let her alone. So what if she wants to have a boyfriend?" Jasper and Mark exchanged glances, and rolled their eyes in unison.

"Shaddup, lover boy, no one asked you." Mark snapped.

"Why can't we all just get along?" Ben asked.

"Why can you shut that pie hole in your face?" Mark shot back.

"The only thing that shuts my pie hole is pie!" Ben retorted.

"Boys, honestly, sometimes I wonder why you're all friends!" Chase groaned and shook her head. "Go get ready for bed. Now."

"Yes, ma'am." The boys chorused, then hurried out, Mark making sure to make extra loud kissing noises as he left the room. Chase rolled her eyes, straightened up the mess the boys had made, and moved along to the next room.

"And this is the game room." She continued, "Where we usually come together to talk and such after dinner." The kids in there all waved at Elmont, and he waved back. "This is Amelia, Satine, Siri, and you already met Lincoln. That girl with him is his sister, Jordan." Chase clapped her hands once, and all the kids got up and scurried out of the room. Elmont looked at Chase.

"So how many kids do you have here?"

Chase counted on her fingers a couple times, and smiled. "About 20. Some are already in bed."

Elmont whistled. "That's a lot of kids."

"Tell me about it." Chase shrugged. "But I love it." She smiled again. "Wanna see something else?"

"Sure."

**Cliffhanger! XD! I'm evil, I know. I hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chase led Elmont out to the back of the house. She pushed past a couple of trees and stopped. "Ta-da!" She said laughingly. Elmont gazed around. She had taken him to a garden that had to rival the king's garden itself. Everywhere were the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen. They were all different colors, and shapes, and sizes. Chase bent and flicked a bug away from a tiger lily. "I made this garden when I first started the orphanage." She said, sitting down on a small bench. Elmont joined her. "When I first started, I only had five kids. I would freak out, I would get angry easily, and at the end of every day, I would come out here and cry, wondering why I did this." Chase inhaled, the let it all out deeply. "But then I got into a routine. The older kids would help out, and together we made it work." She smiled. "I've had the best times of my life right here, just talking with the older girls and boys." She sighed, then glanced over at Elmont. "Well, enough about me. What have you been doing with your life since we stopped hanging out?"

"Not much, actually. I became Captain of the Guard, and the Guardian of Princess Isabelle."

"Tell me about it." Chase leaned forward, her eyes bright. Elmont consented, telling her about palace life, about taking care of the princess, and of fighting in the War. They talked for hours, until they could barely see because the sun had set.

"Well, I had better be going." Elmont stood, and Chase followed him. On the way out, Elmont snapped a tiger lily off of a bush, and twirled it between his fingers as Chase walked him to the gate.

"It was really nice to see you again, Elmont." Chase said sincerely. "Be sure to drop by again some time."

"I will." They faced each other for a minute, not saying anything, but just being there. Elmont shyly reached over and slipped the flower in her hair. "You grew up a lot, Chase." He said softly. "You're not a little flower child anymore." Chase giggled quietly, and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"And you're not a boy with a blanket tied around his neck, determined to be a knight." She gently cupped his cheek in her palm, and he closed his eyes, committing the feel of her soft hand to memory. She let her hand drop, and cleared her throat. "Well, it's late. You should go, or you'll be very late tomorrow."

"Yes, you're right." Elmont stepped away from her. "Thanks for the tour." He said.

"No problem. Be sure to visit again, you hear me?"

"Of course." Elmont stood there for one minute more, then leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheek. Her breath hitched, and she stared at him. "Good-bye, Chase." He said softly, then turned and walked down the road. Chase watched him, and then, as he went over the hill, she stroked the place his lips had rested. A smile touched her lips, and she turned around. She raised an eyebrow as a curtain whipped shut as she turned. She shook her head as she walked inside.

"Mark, Jasper, and Carrie." She called. "I told you to get ready for bed ages ago."

"We got ready for bed…" Mark said as he rose up from behind the couch with his brother and sister. "We just didn't get _to _bed."

"Did he kiss you, Miss Chase?" Jasper snickered.

"That would be none of your business, Jasper."

"Well, _I _think that you two would be very cute together." Carrie wrapped her arms around Chase's waist.

"Thank you for that advice, Carrie." Chase pried Carrie off and shooed them from the room. "Now to bed! All of you!"

"Good night, Miss Chase." The siblings said, and hurried off to do what she said.

Chase fell into her chair by the fireplace, and sighed. _Elmont kissed me._ She shook her head. _He certainly has grown up a bit since I last saw him. He's much cuter…ugh! What am I saying? This is John Elmont, the boy I grew up with! The boy who got a stick so tangled in my hair I had to cut it out! The boy who put the biggest toad I have ever seen in my life in my bed! The boy who… was the kindest boy I ever met…the boy who stood up for me when those bullies in the square threatened me. The boy who… told me that he thought I was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. _ Chase shook her head again. _When did life get so complicated?_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN; Okay, sooo, I extended the time when Jack and Isabelle meet, and when she goes to his house. It was like a week after they met that the giants came down. Okay? Enjoy; R&R, and all that jazz.**

Chapter 5

A few days later…

Chase looked out the window and smiled. Elmont was coming up the walkway, talking with Thresh about being a knight. She stood there for a moment, just watching them…and what a view it was. Her eyes canvassed Elmont's strong shoulders, his muscular arms. Instead of the usual armor that she had seen him wearing in the marketplace, he wore a light brown tunic with dark pants. It didn't help her imagination much… although it was usual attire, his shirt just seemed to accentuate his muscles. Her face warmed as he glanced up and caught her staring. He smiled and waved, then returned to his conversation with Thresh. Elmont had been coming to the orphanage every day for the past week, and she loved it when he did. She hurried to the door. "Hey, there, stranger." She hugged him, relishing in the feel of his strong arms wrapping around her in return. "What brings you to these parts?"

"I just wanted to let you know I won't be here for maybe a while. The princess ran away again, and we don't know if she made it across the border or not." Elmont ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up even more than normal. Chase's heart dropped.

"A mission? Will it be…dangerous?"

"I don't know. But don't worry, I'll be extra careful." He winked at her, and her stomach flopped. _Stop it! It's Elmont!_ She felt tears well up in her eyes, and she turned away, quickly hurrying to her garden.

Chase burst into her garden and collapsed on her little bench, crying softly. "Hey, Chase." She looked up, and Elmont stood in the entrance. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes…I'm fine, just fine. I just have really bad allergies, you know." She did an exaggerated sniff, and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"Liar." Elmont sat down beside her. "Chase." She ignored him. "_Chase."_ She glanced up at him. "What's really the matter?"

"I…I'm tired." She tried. He only tilted his head and blinked at her with those big blue eyes. _Those eyes that seem to see right into my soul._ She looked down again, studying her fingernails. She felt him trail his fingers down her arm, and she swallowed hard as electricity shot into her veins. _Good Cloister, Elmont, do you know what you do to me…_

"Chaselynn Abigail Hunter." She winced, pulling herself back to the present. _Full name. He's annoyed. _"I've known you for years. I know when something's bothering you." He hooked his finger under her chin and lifted, so she was looking at him again. "And right now, something is bothering you. What is it?"

"I don't want you to go." She whispered, pulling away.

"Why?"

"Because you could be hurt, or captured, or—" Chase looked at her hands again. "Or worse." She said, her voice trembling.

"Chase." John placed a hand on her shoulder awkwardly. She shook her head. "I've been on missions worse than this."

"I know, but—" Chase started, but he interrupted.

"And I'll be with a hundred other Guardians."

"Yes, but—" She tried again, but Elmont continued.

"And I'll be very, _very_ careful. I promise."

"But—"

"And besides…" His hand drifted to her cheek, and his fingers traced down her hairline gently before he pulled back. "I have something real to come back to this time." Her breath caught in her throat, and their eyes locked for a split second. He cleared his throat and blushed. "Well, you know the…uh…the kids."

"Yeah. Yeah, the kids." Chase nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear self consciously.

"And the orphanage…"

"Yes, of course." Chase looked at her hands again. They were both quiet for a moment, and then Elmont cleared his throat again.

"And you…" He added huskily. Chase had nothing to say to that. She picked at a hangnail on her thumb. Elmont fiddled with a loose thread on the bottom of his tunic. "Chase…" he started, then bit his lip and shook his head. "Never mind."

They sat in silence for a minute, and then he took a deep breath. "Chase, I—"

He was interrupted when they heard a yell come from the house. "_Miss Chaaaase!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chase leapt to her feet and bolted out of the garden, Elmont on her heels. She gathered her skirts in one hand and pushed open the kitchen door with the other. Little Jordan sat barefoot by the counter, wailing and sobbing, tears coursing down her cheeks. There were shards of glass surrounding her, along with what seemed to be…jelly beans? Chase groaned, and since she had shoes on, slowly walked over and picked up the sobbing girl. "Jordan, I told you…no jelly beans before dinner!"

"I-I-I'm sorry…" Jordan whimpered, "But M-M-Miss Chase…My foot…" Chase looked down and fought back a gasp. There was a huge piece of glass stuck in Jordan's foot. She turned to Elmont, who was starting to clean up.

"John." She said, in a controlled voice. Elmont looked up, and Chase glanced at Jordan's foot. He winced quietly, then came and took the little girl from her arms. Chase opened her mouth to say something, but Elmont was too busy with Jordan. Chase shrugged her shoulders and quickly cleaned up the mess, dumping the glass and spilled candy into a mason jar and placing it in the trash. She then watched as Elmont consoled the crying little girl.

"Hey, there kiddo." He said, sitting down. Jordan stuck her thumb in her mouth and stared at him, just blinking. "So, you like jelly beans, huh?" Jordan's eyes lit up, and she smiled, and took her thumb out of her mouth.

"It's God's candy." She said seriously.

"This is true." Elmont agreed. His hand slipped down to the little girl's foot, and his fingers brushed across the glass. "Do you like cookies?" He asked, gently tugging on the glass. Jordan didn't even notice. She opened her moth to reply, but suddenly Elmont jiggled his leg, making her bounce. She yelped, and Chase's eyes widened as Elmont jerked the glass out quickly, and dropped it on the floor. Chase tossed him a bandage, and he wrapped Jordan's foot up nicely. "There we go." He lifted Jordan off his lap and set her on the floor. She stared at him.

"How—"

"I'm magic." Elmont waggled his eyebrows, and she giggled. "Now, if you promise to be a good girl to Miss Chase here, I might bring jelly beans next time I come. Okay?" Jordan nodded, her eyes wide. She smiled at Elmont and scurried off to find her brother. Chase chuckled and shook her head. "What?" Elmont said, looking at her and raising a brow as he stood.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would never have believed it."

"Seen what?"

"You. With Jordan. Mr. 'I'm Captain John Elmont Captain of the Guardians, and I'm so Tough' himself was just adorable." She badly imitated his accent. Elmont frowned.

"I don't talk like that."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Oh, really? Little miss 'I'm the adoptive parent of over twenty kids and I'm not stressed at all'?" Elmont forced his voice to go so high it squeaked. Chase made a face.

"I don't talk like that, and I'm not stressed."

"Do so, and yes you are."

"I am not getting into this with you." Chase flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to, but I need to be getting back to the castle. We still need to get ready to leave." He smiled at her. Chase bit her lip, then jumped forward and hugged him tightly. He stumbled back, and his arms closed around her. She pushed her face into his tunic and took a deep breath. "I suppose I can stay for a little while longer." He mumbled. They stayed like that for a minute, and she closed her eyes, enjoying his closeness, the feel of his strong arms enclosing around her. He rested his chin on her head and sighed. "Chase, I'll be fine." He pulled away from her and held her by the shoulders, gently shaking her. "I promise."

"I know…" She sighed, and shook her head, some of her hair falling out of her constricting braid and hanging in her face. She brushed it away with a wave of her hand. "I just worry about you is all. I mean, you literally risk your life every day."

"Yes, and I'm fine so far, aren't I?" Elmont smiled crookedly, and her heart tripped.

"Well, there might be a slight problem with your brain…" She said playfully. He rolled his eyes, and kissed her forehead. Sparks flew from the place his lips had touched, and she felt her breath hitch. The gesture was nothing new—Elmont usually did it every night before he left. She had, in fact, grown accustomed to it. But this time, she could just feel it. She could feel that something was different.

"We have to ride by here in the morning." He said quietly. "I'll wave and think of you."

"I'll be waiting." Chase replied just as quietly. They stayed in each other's arms for a minute more, than Elmont sighed and reluctantly let her go.

"I really do have to go, Chase." He said.

"Stay safe."

"I will." And then he did something she did not expect. He took her hand, and, his gaze never leaving hers, gently kissed the back of her hand. She blushed, and he dropped her hand, gave her a smile, then turned and walked out the door. She took a deep breath, and shook her head, then turned to her small stove, blinking back tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**(AN: Sorry I keep cutting the parts from the movie…it's just that everyone knows these parts anyway, and they know what happens! And I wouldn't do it justice anyway. And most of my story happens after the giants anyway…XD okay, enough rambling. Back to the story!)**

_As Chase blinked awake, she could feel someone's eyes on her. She turned her head up and caught John smiling down at her. "Hey, good morning, beautiful." He said softly, brushing the hair out of her eyes. _

_"Hey." She snuggled into his side, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her tight against him. She nuzzled her face into his chest and sighed. This is what she had always dreamed of… waking up next to the man she loved, feeling his gaze on her. Feeling the pleasure of belonging to someone. She looked up and met his gaze, staring into his crystal blue eyes that seemed to see right through her. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, making it stand up even more than normal. He made a face at her, making her laugh. _

_"You know, I love making you laugh." He whispered, kissing her forehead. Letting her go, he propped himself up on his elbow, lifted her chin up and looked her in the eye. His eyes darted down to her lips, and he gave her a little smirk, then, keeping her head tilted up, he dropped his head. His lips hovered over hers, and she closed her eyes, waiting, waiting, waiting…_

Until she was pounced on and rudely awakened by one Madison Jane.

_"Miss Chaaaase!" _Maddy complained. "I'm hungry!"

"Maddy, it's not even seven o'clock yet!" Chase yawned, pulling a blanket over her head.

"It's time to get up! It's time to get up! It's time to get up!" Maddy bounced up and down on her adoptive mother's legs. Chase groaned, and sat up, running a hand through her long blonde hair.

"Fine. Go, get your chores for the morning done." Maddy cheered, and jumped from the bed. With a yawn, Chase got out of bed, and pulled her robe on tight around her. She quickly brushed through her hair and braided it, then changed into a dark brown dress and a white apron. Walking into the kitchen, she turned on the stove, and checked to see if it needed more wood. Their inside supply was running low, so she hurried out to get more. As she bent over the wood pile, she heard horses on the road. Elmont's words rang through her head. _I'll wave, and think of you…_ Chase turned around, and watched as the King's Guardians rode by, Elmont leading them. Her mouth dropped open as she recognized the older man that rode with Elmont. _Is that King Brahmwell?! _John glanced over at her as they passed, and his eyes seemed to light up. He raised his hand in a wave, and she nodded at him, then felt her stomach flip as the king noticed. _The King!_ He looked over at her, and she dropped into a deep curtsey. The king nodded, but she could tell that he wasn't really paying attention. Elmont met her gaze and smiled, then turned back to the road. Chase followed his line of vision, and her mouth dropped open. The wood tumbled from her arms, and she stared in shock at what seemed to be a huge vine that grew straight up into the sky. She shook her head. "I must have gotten up too early this morning…"

Maddy ran around the side of the house, clutching a bag of chicken feed. "Miss Chase, what's that?" she asked, pointing to the vine. Chase stared at it.

"I don't know, Maddy. I honestly don't know."

Chase lay awake for the third hour in a row. It was at least midnight, if not later. She sighed and rested her hands on her stomach, twisting her fingers around. _I wonder if John is all right…_ she thought. _STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM, Chase! He's way out of your league. He's a knight. You're just the owner of an orphanage. He sees the King nearly every day. You're lucky if you see the King at a parade. He doesn't like you like that! He's your best friend!_ Chase grabbed a pillow, looked at it, and groaned, slamming it in her face. _I'm pathetic._ She let the pillow go and curled up under her quilt. Her eyes drifted shut, and she felt herself floating off into dreamland…

Until she felt a thump that knocked her from her bed. She fell onto the floor with a grunt, and lay there for a minute. "Mark, Jasper…if you two did that, I'm going to put you on KP for a week!" She yelled. Suddenly there was another boom, and another. Chase sat bolt upright. _Earthquake!_ "Everybody up!" She bellowed, jumping to her feet and racing down the hall. She banged on the girl's and boy's doors loudly. "I mean it! If I have to come in there and drag everyone of you out of bed, so help me, I _will_ do it!" There was another thump and a scream from one of the girls as a section of the ceiling started to crack. Chase burst into the room and grabbed Annie and Angel under her arms, then screamed at the rest of them to get moving. She ran into the hall, and set the girls down as the other girls followed and the boys hurried from their rooms. "Everyone into the basement, now!" Chase said, opening the door as another thump sounded. Maddy and the boys helped herd the younger children into the basement, as Chase grabbed a pile of blankets and tossed them down the stairs. Suddenly Maddy screamed.

"_MISS CHASE! LOOK OUT THE WINDOW!"_ Chase turned and her heart dropped. There, right outside the sliding glass door, was what looked like a giant…foot? Suddenly it was replaced by a knee, then a waist, and then an eye!

_"FEE, FI, FOE, FUM…_" The giant roared. The glass was blown out of the window and Chase shoved the children.

"Move it, move it, move it!" she ordered. Maddy fell, and Christian grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder, continuing down the stairs. Chase pushed them faster, and when they were with the other children, pulled an old table out and pointed under it. "Fit as many people as you can-"

_"MISS CHAAAASE!"_ Maddy screamed again. Chase heard a crack as the giant lifted the roof off the house. He stared down at the terrified woman. He bent down and grabbed Chase in his meaty hand, and lifted her up.

_"MISS CHASE! NOOOO!" _ Maddy leapt forward, but Christian grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Stay back, Maddy…We cant help her if we're dead." Maddy fought hard, struggling to follow the giant that held her adopted mother.

"Maddy! Stop!" Mark said, helping Christian hold her back.

"_Miss Chaaaase!" _Maddy wailed, finally sagging against Christian. Suddenly, she straightened. "I have an idea!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AN; IN MY VERSION, CRAWE DOESN'T DIE. :)**

_Her gaze was piercing, although her eyes were nearly shut. She looked at him from under lowered eyelashes, her blue eyes twinkling, as she pressed against him. His mouth dry, he swallowed, and she giggled, a cute little giggle, one that was so light, so airy, so feminine. So very Chaselynn. He lifted her chin and kissed her, filled with passion. A moan let loose in her mouth, and it rolled into his, only feeding his longing for her. "Oh, John…" she whispered as he moved his mouth to her neck, nibbling on her pulse line gently. _

_"Chase…" he replied softly, lifting his head and looking into her eyes. Eyes that almost made him forget where he was. She blinked at him, a serene half-smile on her lips, and he stepped back, content to just look at her. He could just look at her for hours. He loved the way her cerulean eyes twinkled, the way her rosy lips curved upward in a gentle smile, the way her hair would fall behind her back when she wore it down. He loved everything about her—her stubbornness, her brashness, her way with people. Everything. She fidgeted, bringing his attention back to her face. It was obvious she wanted him to kiss her again, but he waited, smiling, waiting for her to come out and tell him what she wanted—like she usually did._

_"John, don't make me come over there." She warned playfully. He laughed, and leaned down to kiss her on her soft full lips. She turned her face up and closed her eyes, waiting, waiting, waiting—_

Until a crumpled up tunic smacked Elmont out of his dreams and back to reality. He jerked to attention, then glared at Finnly and Norris, the two pranksters who snickered in the corner. "Dreaming about a woman, Cap'n?" Finnly asked innocently.

"Stow it, Finnly." Elmont grunted, his face reddening.

"Oh, he's blushing!" Norris crowed. "Who's the lucky girl, Cap'n?"

"Maybe it's Lady Katherine?" Finnly snickered, referring to the large woman who had had her sights on Elmont for years. Elmont rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"Nah, it's Lady Rita!" Norris corrected quickly.

"No, no, no…" Finnly snapped his fingers as if he suddenly had a thought. "It's that blonde girl you were waving at this morning, wasn't it?"

"The cute one?" Norris asked.

"The hot one—you know, with the…" Finnly made a motion towards his chest, and Norris burst out laughing. Elmont immediately felt rage explode in his stomach. In a flash, he had Finnly pinned against a tree, his hand around the man's throat.

"Finnly, you don't talk about a woman that way. It's disrespectful, and low-class. And you _especially_ don't talk like that about my Cha—" Elmont stopped himself, then sighed. "About her. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, sir." Finnly croaked. Norris cleared his throat and Elmont let Finnly go.

"I'm taking a walk." He said curtly, then turned and left.

X*********************X

Elmont walked slowly around the perimeter of the camp, keeping a watchful eye on the sky, fully immersed in his route. Well, not fully immersed… But thinking about strategies he could use in the battle against the giants was _much_ simpler than thinking about Chaselynn. He didn't really understand her at all. He thought he did, but he had no idea how to describe the feeling of turmoil that rocked him every time he saw her. She was the most amazing woman he had ever met—the only woman that could get under his skin in a nanosecond. She was strong, capable, determined… beautiful. _I wonder what she's doing right now… Is she thinking about me? _He shook his head and continued on his walk, but his mind once again began to wander to the striking blonde that he lov—felt strongly for. _Why didn't I kiss her before I left? Like, really kiss her? _Elmont blushed at the very thought. He had only ever kissed one other girl—and that didn't count, because he was only ten when it happened, and the girl he kissed was almost twelve. He winced at the memory of her hand smashing against his face as she screamed at him. _That was a big mistake… What if Chase ends up the same way?_ He shook his head again. Suddenly there was a huge thump, and Elmont whirled around, immediately in battle mode. Jack raced by on a horse, kicking it to get it to go faster. "_Giants! _The giants are coming!" He gasped.

_Blast, I thought we killed them all!_ Elmont turned around, and drew his sword, joining the other men. He barked orders left and right. "Warren, Gaiter, you two cover the left flank. Finnly, Casper, right wing. Crawe, with me. Monte, Lewis, Barnes—protect the King at all costs!" Crawe hurried to Elmont.

"Sir, the giant is already wounded! It shouldn't take much to finish him. But he has already done much damage to the rest of the town—"

"Sir Elmont! Sir Elmont!" Elmont turned, as Christian and Maddy ran up the road.

"Maddy? Christian? What are you two doing? You shouldn't be here. Does Chase know?"

"Miss Chase was taken by a giant!" Maddy cried. She wrapped herself around Elmont's leg and looked up at him imploringly. "You have to save her!"

"A giant?" Elmont prayed that he heard incorrectly.

"Yeah!" His heart dropped. _Chase…_

"Who's Chase?" Crawe asked. Elmont turned to answer, but Maddy beat him to it.

"Sir Elmont's girlfriend." Crawe snorted as Elmont reddened.

"Okay, you two, get in the tent and stay there. I mean it. If either of you get hurt, Chase will _murder_ me."

"Yes, Sir." Maddy grabbed Christian's hand and pulled him into the tent. Elmont immediately turned and raced to the front of the line as the giant approached. It limped, and groaned.

"Flaming arrows!" Elmont bellowed. "Shoot for the eyes! He's already wounded, it shouldn't take much!" His squadron obediently shot dozens of flaming arrows into the air. They smashed into the giants face, and he roared in anger. He stumbled and fell, cracking his head against the side of the castle. With a groan, he fell, and with a huge _thump_ landed on the ground. He didn't move again. Elmont hurried to the giant's side, drew his sword, and stabbed him in the throat, to make sure he was dead. The giant moaned as he bled out, and Elmont wiped his blade on the grass. Suddenly he remembered, as his men cheered. _Chaselynn…_ "No!" he yelled, cutting open the giants front pocket. Nothing but bones. He hurried over to the other side. Nothing. "Chaselynn!" he yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. "_Chaselynn!"_

"Sir, what are you doing?" Crawe asked.

"Chase is somewhere here! I know it!" _If she's dead…I'll never forgive myself._ "CHASELYNN!"

"Sir…"

"In the moat! Look! There's something in the moat!" Finnly called. Elmont raced over, and looked. A web of blonde hair rose to the surface.

"_Chaselynn! No!" _ One single thought drove through Elmont's head. _She can't swim. _

**_~Flashback~_**

**_Chase giggled as she hid behind the tree. Suddenly, Elmont appeared. "I found you!" he yelled. Chase screamed and jumped away, but her bare foot caught on a root, and she slipped, falling into the pond. Elmont doubled over in laughter, but only for a minute. Chase appeared again, slapping the surface of the water in panic._**

**_"John! Cant…swim! Help!" she screamed. Elmont stopped laughing, and his eyes widened. _**

**_"Help! Someone help us!" He yelled, but no one came. He ripped off his tunic and dove in, swimming toward her quickly. Chase gulped water as she went under again, and Elmont grabbed her arm. She latched onto him, wailing. He quickly swam to the side, and pulled her out. Chase clutched onto him, sobbing, soaking wet. Elmont handed her his tunic, and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, Chasey, I've gotcha. I've gotcha. You're safe now."_**

**_"Elmont?" Chase sniffed, and looked up at him. "I wanna go home."_**

**_~End Flashback~_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**AN: See if you can find the nod to '****_Perception'_**** in here! :)**

Elmont immediately shed his armor and dove into the moat, despite the yells of surprise from his friends. He wrapped his arm around Chase's waist and pulled her head up above water. "Hang on love. I'm gonna get us out of this, okay? Just hang on!" He looked up. "Rope!" he ordered. Crawe nodded, and disappeared, then returned with a long rope. He tossed one end over, and Elmont caught it, then wrapped the other end around Chase's waist. He tugged on it, and his friends pulled her up. He climbed up the wall himself, then hurried over to a lifeless Chase. While he was climbing up, his friends had put Chase in the doctor's tent. "Chasey?" He asked quietly, touching her shoulder. Her pale face made no change. "Chaselynn, come on, wake up."

"Sir…" Crawe said quietly.

"Chase, come on. Wake up!"

"Elmont…" Crawe exchanged a look with Dr. Pierce, then put a hand on Elmont's shoulder. "Give the doctor some space." Elmont stepped back, allowing the doctor to quickly examine her. When he turned around, his face looked grim.

"Sir Elmont…This woman's pulse is weak and erratic. It's possible that she…may not survive the night." Pierce sighed. "She stayed under the water far too long. She has much water in her lungs. Even if she recuperates, she will never recover to her full status again." Elmont felt his stomach drop. "She may need help doing everyday things. Does she have a husband? Or children?"

"She runs an orphanage on the edge of town. No husband, just about twenty kids."

"How old is she?" Elmont struggled to remember, but the pounding in his ears was much too loud. His heart felt as if it was going to explode, and his head was spinning.

"I…I need some time." He gasped out, then turned and walked away, toward the small patch of woods.

X*************************X

_Water, water, everywhere. Spinning, twirling, falling, rising. Can't breathe, can't move, can't think. Maddy, Rue, Thresh. The rest. Where are they? Can't they hear me? Can't they hear me screaming? Can't they hear my panic? _

_Water, water, everywhere. John…my dearest John. You saved me once…where are you now? I didn't even get to tell you how much I loved you. How much I care for you. How much I wish you were mine. Why don't you tell me? Show me! Show me how much you care!_

_Water, water, everywhere. So this is what it's like to die…alone and forgotten, tossed into a moat by a wounded giant named Gammadion. Who would have thought this is how I go out? Children…I love you all so much. Please stay safe. Mother…I'm sorry I was never good enough for you. Please forgive me. John…Oh, John. Don't ever forget me. Please…_

_Water…water…darkness, a black hole. Falling, falling. It's cold…so very cold… 'John' is the final cry on my lips as I fade into blackness._

X**************************X

Elmont smashed his fist into a tree,his blood throbbing in his ears. "Stupid! Stupid Elmont!" He punched at the tree again. "Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_" He felt his heart hammering in his chest—his breathing was fast and hard. He ran his hands trough his hair, anger pouring over him like rain. "I'm such a _fool_!" He yelled. It was then he noticed the blood running down his fingers. He swore softly and turned around, to go back and get something for his hand.

As he tromped through the forest, thoughts ran wild through his head. _What if Chase can't continue work at the orphanage? Who would take care of those kids? Who would take care of her?_ He grunted as he stopped for breath. _Who's gonna tell the kids?_ He sighed. _I hate this so much. Chase…I'm so sorry…_

X**************************X

_'I know I'm out of the water, but why can't I move?' Chase strained to lift her arms, to flex her legs, blink her eyes, show some form of movement. But her limbs felt as if there was a ton of bricks on them. 'Hello? Can anyone hear me?'_

_Silence. _

_'John?' she tried again. 'Mother? Father? Kids? Anyone?' She tried to dampen her lips, tried to summon moisture back into her mouth. But it was no use. She was completely and utterly paralyzed. It was then that her head started to ache. She squeezed her eyes tighter to hide the pain, but it was worse than anything she had ever felt. 'John… Help me…"_

X**************************X

"Jah…hep…ma…" The doctor turned around. The woman that Sir Elmont had brought in was twitching and moaning. He hurried to her side and pressed a hand to her head. She was burning up with fever. "Jah…wea…ahh…uuu…"

"Sir, what's wrong?" a nurse asked worriedly. Dr. Pierce didn't answer. He only leaned forward and frowned, listening.

"Jah… wea…ahh…uuu…" The doctor reared back in surprise.

"She's speaking words!" He said. "Get Sir Elmont, quickly! She's asking for him!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elmont sat slouched by Chase's bedside; his fingers steeped together, his brow furrowed in thought. They had moved Chase to his room in the castle—it was one of the few that hadn't been wrecked in the rampage. He felt his heart tremble as he remembered telling Maddy and Christian and the other children about what had happened to Chase. The younger children had cried, and the older ones, especially Maddy, immediately took charge. He had brought them all back to the castle ruins, and the king had consented to their staying in one of the small rooms next to his that hadn't been mutilated by the giants. He had helped everyone get settled, and then, right before he went to sit with Chase, Maddy had hurried up to him. She grabbed his hand in her little one, looked him straight in the eye, and said, "Sir Elmont, if anyone can help Miss Chase, it's you."

"Why do you think that?" Elmont asked, rather confused.

Maddy gave him a stunning smile. "Because you're her knight in shining armor."

Elmont had to turn away quickly to hide the tears that sprang into his eyes at her words. Now he sat at her bedside, staring at Chase, sighing softly. He leaned forward. "'Your knight in shining armor.'" He snorted quietly. "I'm sorry, Chase…So sorry…"

"Um, Elmont?" He turned, and there in the door stood Jack and Isabelle, looking rather awkward. He nearly smirked when he noticed that they were holding hands. "Hey. How are you doing?" Jack said.

"Fine."

"Finnly said you had a nervous breakdown and made your hand bleed." Isabelle burst out, concern all over her fair features. Elmont smiled softly.

"Not yet, Milady, and that was an accident."

"_Isabelle…_How many times must I tell you…My name is _Isabelle!_" She warned from between gritted teeth. Jack squeezed her hand quickly, and she sighed. "Sorry. How is she doing?"

"Not very well." Elmont turned again and rubbed his hand over his goatee, smoothing his mustache. "Dr. Pierce said she was asking for me earlier." Isabelle and Jack were silent, then Isabelle turned to her fiancé.

"Jack, could you give us a minute?" Jack nodded and gave Elmont a slight smile, then hurried out. Isabelle sat next to her Captain, and both were quiet for a minute. The she sighed. "Were you close to her?" She asked quietly. Elmont sighed.

"Yes." He said softly, staring at his fingers. "She was…_has been_ my friend since we were children."

"That's nice." Isabelle glanced at him. "You love her, don't you?" Elmont turned and met her gaze.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, I've known you all my life. That's why I know." Isabelle looked at him closely. "You haven't told her yet, I presume?"

"I haven't really had a chance, what with all this going on…" Elmont sighed. "And I'm more than a little frightened."

"Why?" Isabelle leaned forward, intrigued.

"Have you ever met Chaselynn? She is the most intimidating young woman I know. She is the most infuriating, exasperating, annoying, stubborn, obstinate, mule-headed person I have ever met! She _thrives_ on frustrating me to no foreseeable end." Elmont sighed again, and looked at Chase. His eyes softened, and he reached over and gently pushed her long hair out of her face. He let his fingers slide down her soft skin. "And that's why…" he started, then paused, unable to finish. He didn't trust his voice not to crack.

"And that's why you can't live without her." Isabelle finished softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Elmont looked down, giving Isabelle the impression that she had hit the nail right on the head. "Elmont, you have to tell her sometime."

"I know. I know." He sighed.

"Get some sleep, all right? You've been working hard all day. You deserve a break." Isabelle squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm not leaving her." Elmont looked up at her stubbornly, his jaw tight. Isabelle opened her mouth to object, then sighed and turned.

"Good night then, Elmont. I pray Chaselynn gets better soon."

"Thank you, Isabelle." He smiled tiredly at her as she walked out. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, checking on Chase for at least the hundredth time. He could hear the crickets chirping outside; doors slamming inside the castle as people got ready for bed; the soft voices of the guards on duty as they made their rounds. Chase gave a slight moan, and he looked at her face, seeing the beads of sweat on her forehead. He quickly got a rag and a bucket of water and gently placed the cool cloth on her forehead. She quieted down quickly, and suddenly he heard the pitter patter of little feet. He turned and saw a sleepy looking Jordan appeared, rubbing her eyes with one fist and clutching a teddy bear with the other. She stood there and just looked at him. He gave her a shaky smile, and she walked forward, toward him. She climbed up on his lap and curled up there, watching Chase with him. She looked up at him, her dark eyes sad.

"Is Miss Chase gonna get better soon?" she asked softly. Elmont sighed.

"I don't know, Jordan." He answered honestly. She looked over at Chase, and glanced up at him again.

"Sir Elmont? Where's heaven?" Elmont felt his heart drop further.

"Heaven is… well, heaven is up in the sky, where God is, and the angels are." He met the little girl's solemn gaze. "Why do you ask?"

"Cuz Lincoln said that Miss Chase was gonna go with our Mommy and Daddy in heaven." Her bottom lip trembling, she fiddled with the ratty paw of her teddy bear. "Sir Elmont?"

"Yes?" He whispered.

"Is Miss Chase gonna…die?" she asked so quietly that Elmont had to strain to hear her.

"I don't know."

"I'm scared." She wrapped her thin arms around his neck, and buried her face in his shoulder. Elmont held her close.

"I am, too, Jordan. I am too." He breathed. A single tear slipped out of his tightly squeezed eyes, and Jordan sighed, then slid off of Elmont's lap. She padded over to Chasse's bedside, and gently placed her teddy bear by her side. She rose up on her tiptoes, and kissed Chase's forehead gently, then softly left the room. Elmont stared at the bear for a minute, then scooted forward and rested his elbows on the bed. His head began to bob, and he jerked himself awake. _Maybe just close my eyes for a minute…_ He thought, his eyes already sinking shut. _What harm could…that…do…_ His head dropped onto the bed, and John Elmont fell asleep near Chase. A nurse walked in much later, and a small smile slipped across her face as she saw the two of them. She brought in a blanket and pulled it over Elmont, and he stirred gently, moaning something under his breath, then settled back down. The nurse sighed, and picked up the lantern, then walked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"All right, and put that lumber and those stones over there, by the drawbridge." Elmont instructed. He watched as his men obediently did as he commanded. Vaguely he wondered if his men could see his mind was not completely on rebuilding the castle. He was in charge of the restoration, mainly because he was the only one in the castle who could hit a nail with a hammer and not hurt himself in the process. He mentally thanked his uncle, who was a carpenter, for teaching him how to build things—otherwise, Cloister's king would be without a castle.

Suddenly he heard a loud crash come from the back of the castle. "What in the name of Cloister is _that?_" Crawe grunted, wiping his forehead. Another crash sounded, and then yelling. Elmont dashed around the side of the building, Crawe on his heels, and he stopped dead in his tracks as he rounded the corner. There was a huge scuffle going on near the woodpile, between one of the pages that was being trained, and…Elmont groaned. _Maddy._ The other kids were gathered around them, some of the orphans mixed in with other pages, and they were cheering. The page was being beaten badly, as Maddy overpowered him easily. She sat on him and rained punches left and right. Elmont and Crawe rushed forward, and Elmont grabbed Maddy, who thrashed wildly.

"Lemme at him, just lemme at 'im! I'll teach him a lesson!" Maddy shouted.

"Stay away from me, you bloody barmy wench!" The page yelled back.

"Stupid excuse for a lazy, know it all jerk!" She bellowed, jerking forward. Elmont held her back, and the page stuck his tongue out at her. Maddy yelled a word that made everyone gasp and made Crawe, who wasn't known for his clean mouth, blush.

"You talk to your mother with that mouth?" The page asked, but Elmont thought he saw a spark of something in his eyes. Crawe gave him a jerk.

"You really don't know when to shut up, do you, Grimes?" He grunted, dragging the boy away. Elmont pulled Maddy away, but by that time, she had lost the will to fight. As the crowd dispersed, Elmont lifted Maddy up onto the woodpile so he could look her in the eye.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" He asked softly. Maddy shrugged and kicked her legs aimlessly. She looked down. "Madison. What. Happened." She winced.

"He was making jokes about how our momma's didn't want us and they dumped us off at the orphanage cuz we were ugly and fat and ate too much, and that Miss Chase would probably never get better and be a 'veg-ah-table' for the rest of her life, and she wouldn't be able to take care of us and we'd have to go live on the street again, and I said that his momma wore man's boots, and he said to take it back, and I said no, and he threatened to punch my lights out and I told him to go ahead and try, and I only hit him in self defense, I swear!" She whined. Elmont sighed.

"I'll speak to him about it. But you have to apologize."

"I'd rather stuff my face in a cow pie." Maddy crossed her arms and snarled. Elmont glared at her, and she huffed. "Fine."

X***********************X

"Grimes, Maddy has something she wants to say to you." Elmont kept his hand on Maddy's shoulder. She crossed her arms and huffed at the page, who was glaring right back at her.

Maddy muttered something to the tune of "Mmm srry ah hit uuu." Elmont squeezed her shoulder a bit, and she sighed heavily. "I'm sorry for hitting you." She said, over-exaggerating every word.

Grimes' face softened, and he shrugged. "Sorry for calling you names." He stuck out his hand. "Truce?" Maddy reached out and shook his hand. After she dropped it, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Horse fodder." She said. Grimes grinned, and crossed his eyes at her.

"Pig slop." They nodded to each other, and Maddy flipped her braid over her shoulder and headed back to the other kids. Grimes' eyes followed her as she left, and then he looked up at Elmont. "Need me to do anything, sir?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah…No more fighting, okay?" Elmont ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. He knew Luke Grimes very well—he was nearly old enough to become a squire. His father was friends with Elmont's father, so Elmont of course knew Luke, and was friends with the boy, even though he was younger by nearly ten years.

"Yes sir." Grimes rubbed the back of his neck, and winced. "For a girl she can sure hit hard. She has a _bloody _good right hook."

"Maybe she can show you, what do you think?" Elmont hid a smirk as Grimes blushed.

"Aw, who needs a _girl_ to show them how to do anything?" He said, then turned and hurried after Maddy. "Hey, fish-face! Wait up!" He yelled. Maddy turned around, and punched her hands on her hips.

"Come on, slime-bucket! Hurry up! Can't wait here forever!" She hollered. Grimes ran up to her and they walked back to where the other kids waited. Elmont shook his head and grinned, then turned to Crawe, who had just come from the barn.

"Crawe, can you take over for me? I'm gonna go check on Chase."

"Sure thing, Captain. Whatever you need." Crawe smiled at him. "Take a break, sir. You've been working nearly all day." Elmont smiled at his friend, and Crawe cocked his head. "How is Chase doing? Any better?" With a sigh, John shrugged.

"She still hasn't woken up yet. It's been nearly a week since…well…You know."

"I'm sorry, mate." Crawe sighed as well. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go to her!" He gave John a shove. "That's an order!"

X********************X

Elmont hurried into his room in the castle. Dr. Pierce looked up from examining Chase. "Ah, Sir Elmont. I was just about to send someone to find you." He said. He smiled. "Miss Hunter is doing much better. I expect her to wake up any day now. She's past the danger point, and I am thinking she shall make a full recovery!" Elmont felt his knees go weak at the good news.

"T-thank you, Doctor." He said softly. Dr. Pierce nodded.

"If I were you, I would stay here. She seems to like it." The doctor smiled at him, squeezed his shoulder, and left. Elmont collapsed into the chair next to the bed.

"Oh, Chaselynn…" He whispered, then chuckled quietly, taking her small hand in his shaking one. "You're going to be fine! You're going to get better!" He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "You're going to be okay." He repeated softly. He looked at her beautiful face, and imagined that intoxicating smile on her lips again…her blue eyes twinkling at him… her soft hand in his. "Chaselynn…" he breathed, leaning forward. "I…I know I never told you…while you were, well, awake…But I really should have, and I'm sorry." He licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. "Chase…I love you…" he whispered softly. Her expression made no change, and he gave a quiet laugh. "The only reason I'm telling you this now is because…well…you're asleep, and I'm scared of what you might think if I told you this to your face. But Chaselynn…know this. If ever a day goes by that I don't say 'I love you,' know that I always have, and always will." He brushed the hair out of her eyes, and took a deep breath. He leaned forward and pressed his chapped lips to hers. A pleasant warmth ran though his body. He lingered there for a moment, not ever wanting to lose this feeling. As he pulled away, he pressed another quick kiss to her forehead. A shudder ran through her and he jerked back. Her eyelids fluttered open, and her eyes darted around, finally landing on him.

She licked her lips and croaked out, "John?" She looked at him more clearly. "I'm not dead?"

"No." Elmont swallowed back tears of joy. He squeezed her hand. "You're very much alive."

**My tiny baby-blue tinted world, XD, here's the Sleeping Beauty kiss! :) Hope you like! :)**

**Monopoly Guy, is this good enough for ya? Haha, JK, there will be more coming up in a later chapter! Pinky promise! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"So I was nearly killed… By a giant." Chase looked at Elmont in disbelief. "I thought those were a myth!" She rasped.

"So did everyone else in Cloister." Elmont shrugged gently. She sighed and let her head roll back. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Like I swallowed a whale." She said, then looked up, her eyes twinkling. "You saved me again?"

Elmont's face fell. 'Oh…Chase, I… I barely got to you in time. I'm so sorry, Chasey…" he looked down, refusing to meet her trusting gaze.

"John." He still looked down. _"John Elmont._" He winced. _Full name. She's annoyed. _ He looked up, and she cradled his face in her hands. "You saved me." She annunciated every word. "If you hadn't jumped in after me, I wouldn't be here right now." He could hardly hear what she was saying over the rush of blood in his ears. He could barely think with her skin touching his.

"Chase, I want to tell you…" He began, pulling away slightly. She dropped her hands and looked at him. "Chase…I—"

"Hello, how are we today?" One of the nurses' sang as she waltzed into Elmont's room. "Sorry, Sir Elmont, but I'm gonna have to ask you to scoot. I need to check some things on Miss Hunter here, and obviously you can't be in the room!" She winked slyly at him, and he blushed.

"I'll leave you to it then. I'll come by later, Chase."

"Bring the kids, when you do!" Chase called. "I haven't seen them in a while!"

X******************X

**AN; I like putting in bits of the kids, so it's still kinda funny, and not too serious or mushy.**

Jordan hummed happily as she finished drawing a picture. Lincoln kicked his legs back and forth aimlessly and stared out the window. Mark, Jasper, Christian, Ben and Maddy were all playing cards in the corner. The rest of the kids were scattered around the room, doing random things. The older ones were silent, until there was a knock on their door. Maddy sighed and hurried over and opened it. A scowl went across her face. "What are _you_ doing here?" she snapped.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to, I dunno, kick a ball around out here or something. Don't get all weird on me, fish face." Luke Grimes said, kicking at the ground. "The other guys are welcome too, if they want to." He added quickly. Maddy blushed a little bit, then nodded.

"Yeah, sure, pimple head. Meet us by the barn in a few minutes. Lemme get everyone together." She closed the door, and a demonic smile crept across her face. "Whaddya'll say we teach that dweeb how to play Kick It?" Mark and Jasper both smiled.

"Oh, we're so in." Mark said. Christian sighed.

"Me, too."

"I wanna play!" Lincoln and Jordan yelled.

"Yeah, me too." The other little girls chorused.

"You got my vote!" Carrie added.

"What about you, Ben? Care to help us whoop some city-boy butt?" Maddy rubbed her hands together. A grin spread over Ben's face, and he nodded. "Then let's show that jerk how orphans play!" Maddy whooped, and led the group of cheering children out to the barn.

X********************X

Luke stood there, bouncing a homemade ball on his knee, a grin on his face. A group of pages and squires stood behind him. He whistled to get their attention, as Maddy led the other kids to them. Luke and Maddy stared at each other. "Ready to play, Slime-bucket?" She asked, punching a fist onto her hip.

"Do your worst, bilge rat." Luke turned to his friends. "Go easy on them. She's the leader, and she's just a girl." He flashed a smile at Maddy. "And everyone knows girls don't do nothin'."Both groups of kids _oohed _as Maddy rolled her shoulders.

"Don't listen to him, guys. He can't help that he's just a city boy that sits around all day." Luke straightened, and the leaders went nose to nose.

"You insulting me?"

"Ain't insultin' if its true, now is it?" Maddy asked. Christian stepped between them.

"All right, you guys, break it up. Do you know how to play Kick It?"

"No." Luke said.

"You basically try to kick the ball into the other person's net. You can only kick it, you cant touch it with your hands."

"Sounds simple enough." One of the other boys said. Maddy exchanged a sly look with Mark, and then she smiled.

"Let's go, then!" She grabbed the ball and ran over to the large field next to the castle. She tossed the ball to Christian, and he snagged it. They quickly found goal tenders in their respective groups, and Christian was deemed the judge. He drew the lines where the goaltenders would stand, and then took the leaders to middle field. Luke and Maddy crouched as Christian held the ball high.

"Game on!" he yelled, letting the ball drop. Maddy's bare foot shot out and kicked the ball right between Luke's legs. He yelped in surprise as Maddy raced around him and aimed for the goal. Five seconds later, the orphans had scored their first goal, and were celebrating. Luke scratched his head, and stared at Maddy. Christian got everyone situated, and threw the ball up again. This time, Maddy shot up in a jump and whipped her head forward, smashing the ball with her forehead. She fell to the ground, and Mark took it from there, scoring yet another goal. Luke stared at Maddy. She picked herself up off the ground and smirked. "This is gonna be a long game…" He moaned, taking his place again.

X********************X

The final score was eighteen to two. Luke scored one of the two goals for the squires, and his friend David scored the other. On the other team, however, one person each scored at least one, if not two goals. Satine, even though she was the youngest, scored three points, the most goals of them all. At the end of the game, Luke hurried up to Maddy. "You guys are _really_ good." He said, his long strides easily catching him up with Maddy. She sighed.

"That's cuz we made it up." She explained.

"Oh, well, uh…" Luke scratched his neck awkwardly. "Do ya think you can teach me some tricks?" Maddy put a finger on her chin.

"I don't know…"

"Please?" Maddy held back a giggle at his hopeful look.

"Fine. But you'll owe me!" She flipped her hair, and bounced off. Luke watched her, a small grin on his face. David punched him in the shoulder, and Luke glared.

"What?"

"Luke's got a girlfriend!" David snickered.

"Aw, shaddup, D." Luke pushed his friend, and stalked off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chaselynn sighed heavily as she let her head roll back onto the pillow. "Doctor, I told you…I feel fine! My head feels better, I'm no longer so dizzy, I can talk again—"

"Unfortunately…" John said under his breath teasingly. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Her sense of humor is still intact." Her friend announced, shooting her a smile that made her stomach flip. Dr. Pierce sighed.

"Fine. But please promise me that you'll move slowly. You are still recuperating, Miss Hunter. And with your line of work, you must be careful. You don't want to exhaust yourself, do you?"

"No, sir." Chase gave the doctor an angelic smile, and he rolled his eyes.

"Take care of yourself, Miss Hunter."

"You as well, Doctor." She noticed the way Elmont's face seemed to tighten slightly as the doctor winked at her, and she smiled back. He nodded to Elmont, and then walked out. Chase gave a heavy sigh. "So, I'm free to go? I can go back to the orphanage now?"

"Um…yeah, I guess." John forced a smile onto his face.

"What's wrong?" Chase knew something was up when Elmont wouldn't look at her. "John, what's wrong?"

"Ah…the orphanage isn't…um…"

"It's not there anymore, is it?" Chase asked softly. John shook his head.

"No. Chase, I'm sorry—"

"Don't be." She forced a smile onto her face, and rolled her shoulders. "I'll figure something out." She sighed. "Do you think I can borrow Rosinant?"

"For what?"

"I need to ride into Albion. You remember Samantha, my sister, right?"

"Of course, but—"

"She is always saying that if I need help, to get her. Well, she can house the kids while I start looking for a new place for us to live." She flipped the blanket off her and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. John stood and blocked her as she tried to walk to the closet. "John, get out of the way!" she ordered.

"No." He crossed his arms stubbornly. "You are going to be resting. Not galloping all over Albion."

"I'm _fine_, John!" she crossed her own arms and glared up at him. He glowered at her.

"Chaselynn, I'm not backing down this time." Chaselynn raised her chin and stared deep into his eyes. Really deeply into his eyes. John wavered, and sighed. "Fine. But only if I go with you."

"Fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to change." She shoved him from the room and slammed the door. Elmont sighed and waited. About fifteen minute's later, the door opened again, and Chaselynn peered out at him. "And you're still here because…"

"First of all, this is my room." He grinned as Chase reddened, and stepped out. "And secondly, I didn't want you sneaking away while I'm getting ready." Chase muttered something under her breath, and he grinned cheekily. "What was that, Chase?"

"I said you were control crazy!" Chase said loudly. "I know because of your ooold age, you can't hear very well. I'm sorry, I should speak up." Elmont shook his head, smothering a laugh.

"I'll be right back." He stepped into his room and closed the door, then quickly changed out of his armor and into his older traveling tunic. He placed his armor on the floor by his closet, and hurried out the door, where Chaselynn waited impatiently.

"Your sister lives far away, doesn't she?"

"Yes, near the border of Rangier and Albion. It's at least two days journey, so we should get started."

"You just want to get outside, don't you?" Elmont smiled at her. She turned and winked at him.

"You know me too well."

X****************************X

"Now, you're sure I'm not imposing?" Chaselynn fiddled with the sleeve of her dress. Isabelle laughed.

"Of course not!" She smiled. "I love taking care of children. And Jack will be here with me the entire time."

"They can be a little much to handle, but the older one's usually help, and they aren't usually _too_ bad—"

"Chase, I'll be fine." She smiled at Jack, who was already playing with the young ones. "_We'll _be fine. Now you go run along. Have your little vacation with Elmont."

"It's not a vacation!" Chase insisted, her face turning red. Isabelle winked.

"Of course it isn't."

X***************************X

"Are you feeling alright?" John asked for about the hundredth time. Chase sighed.

"Yes."

"Just checking." There was silence for about one minute, and then Elmont cleared his throat. "Is your head still-"

"JOHN!" Chase groaned. "I'm feeling fine! Stop asking or so help me, I will take a branch off a tree and smash you in the head!"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" John held his hand up. "So violent!"

"Only because you drive me crazy!"

"Only because I don't want you to get hurt again!"

"Only because you're a control freak!"

"I give up." John huffed. He nudged Rosinant forward, and Chase sighed. She kicked her horse, Firebrand, to catch up.

"John, I was just teasing." She reached over and placed her hand on his bicep. Her fingers trembled slightly as she felt his strong muscles through the thin fabric. _I wonder what it would feel like to touch him without having a tunic in the way…AH! NO! I cant think this! I'm not good enough for him! _He pulled away slightly, and she cleared her throat, pushing the increasingly steamy thoughts out of her head.

"I know." He still looked straight ahead and sighed. "I'm sorry. I've had to deal with so much lately, and I just didn't want to deal with another argument, even if it's just a fake one between us. I don't want you to get hurt again. I almost lost you before, and I'm not going to a second time." Chase felt her stomach twist as he turned to look at her with his icy blue eyes. She swallowed.

"John, you're not gonna lose me. I promise."

"I know." They held each other's stare for a minute, then looked down awkwardly. "We should stop soon." Elmont changed the subject. Chase nodded, and they continued on for about half an hour, then stopped to rest.

X************************X

Chaselynn and John warmed themselves by the fire. Chase nibbled on a small piece of bread that Elmont had given her, and sighed, watching her breath turn to fog in the cold Cloister air. John rubbed his hands together quickly to warm them. "We should probably get some rest." He said, standing and hurrying over to the horses. He pulled out his blanket and cleaned a spot on the ground. He glanced up, and Chase was just staring into the fire. "Chase?"

"Iforgotmyblanket." She muttered.

"What?"

"I forgot my blanket." She looked up at him. "It's still lying on your bed at the castle. I forgot to stuff it into my satchel." John immediately handed her his blanket. "John, no! You'll freeze!"

"I'll keep watch."

"If you stay awake, I'll stay awake too. Besides, there's no one around for miles." Chaselynn leveled her gaze at him. "We'll just share then."

"What?" John choked out. He immediately blushed. She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Elmont, its just me!" He stared at the ground.

"I don't feel comfortable doing that. I'll just stay here by the fire." Chase folded her arms, and rolled her eyes. Suddenly she started shivering uncontrollably.

"O-o-oh, J-J-J-John, it's s-s-so cold. I s-s-sure wish some b-b-big s-s-strong man would come and share t-t-this blanket w-w-with me, and keep mm-m-me from dying of hypothermia!" she batted her eyelashes at him, and he sighed.

"Fine." He sat down next to her and pulled half the blanket up around his shoulders. "But just this once."

_Oh, John, you have no idea how much I wish you could lie beside me for the rest of my life. Till death do us part. _Chase shook her head and slipped under the blanket with him. "Goodnight, John…"

"Goodnight, Chaselynn." Chase felt her eyes getting heavy, and then she slowly fell asleep. John lay there a little longer, then flipped over and looked at her when he heard steady breathing. "Chaselynn, I love you." he whispered. There was no change in her breathing, and she didn't move. John sighed and laid back down again. Gathering his courage, he pulled Chase into his arms. She gave a moan, and he froze, but she just flipped over and pushed her face into his chest. He relaxed and closed his eyes, dropping off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chase woke up first, as the first strains of sunlight were beginning to shine through the trees. She loved how warm and comfortable she was—she hadn't noticed because she hadn't woken up all night. For having to lie on the forest dirt, it was surprisingly comfortable. She hadn't slept that well in…she couldn't remember how long. She yawned and smiled, looking up at the pink sky. Suddenly she noticed something. She was in John Elmont's arms, and he was still sleeping. She held back a smile and simply looked at him. Running her fingers lightly through his auburn hair, she savored how soft the strands were. He gave a soft moan and pulled her closer, his arm locked around her waist, his other one under her head. _Might as well enjoy it while it lasts…_ Chase smiled and pressed her head into his chest. There was a little place right by his heart where her head seemed to just…fit. She could hear his pulse, and it lulled her into a light sleep.

X**************************X

John's eyes slowly fluttered open, and he stifled a yawn. He looked around him, a little bit confused, then he remembered. _Oh, right…I'm taking Chaselynn to Albion's border._ He glanced down, and his stomach did flips as he realized he had slept all the way through the night… with Chase in his arms. He simply gazed at her—her long curly blonde braid was spread over his arm, and her big full pink lips were slightly open. He wished to God above that he could kiss her, but he knew he couldn't. _I'm not good enough for her…_ He gently shook her shoulder. "Chasey? Chasey, c'mon. We gotta get up now." She gave a moan, and her eyes fluttered open, meeting his gaze.

"Whazit?" she muttered.

"We need to get moving. We're still quite a ways from the border."

"I know, I know…" She sighed and sat up, stretching. Elmont found himself smiling at the way that the sunlight hit her hair and made it shine in the light. She got up and brushed her dress off. "Just let me re-fix my hair, and we'll go, all right?"

"Uh… yeah, sure." Standing and beginning to fold the blanket, Elmont watched her out of the corner of his eye as she let her hair down. His mouth went dry as her long golden waves cascaded down her back. She pulled a brush from her bag, and Elmont couldn't resist the opportunity to tease her. "You remembered your hair brush, but not your blanket?" She turned around, and he nearly fainted. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. She swept her hair over one shoulder as she brushed it and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous that I can tame my hair and you can't!" she teased back.

"OW! Ow, ow, ow. You hurt my heart with thy cruel words."

"You'll survive." She shot him a smile, and pulled her hair up to put it in a braid. John leapt forward and grabbed the hair tie out of her hand. "John!" She cried, letting her hair drop back down again. "Give me that!"

"No." He smirked. "Wear your hair down."

"No! It gets in my face!"

"Well, then, I guess you better tie it in a knot, because I'm not giving your hair band back." Chase stomped her foot.

"John Elmont, give that back to me right _now!"_ she bellowed. He held it up over his head, and she jumped for it. He jumped at the same time, and she grabbed empty air. "_John!"_ She whined.

"I like your hair down."He slipped the tie into his pocket. She paused, and looked at him. "You look really good when you wear it down."

"You think I look…good?" She looked up at him. He swallowed.

"Well, I always think you look good." He said, his voice cracking at her nearness.

"So you think I'm…pretty?" She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I think you're…amazing." John blushed furiously. She twisted her foot in the dirt, and looked down, then looked up at him_. He raised his hands, and gently cradled her head in his hands, letting her hair run through his fingers. So beautiful… She looked as though she could barely breathe, and her cheeks turned a gentle pink. He lifted her face toward his, and leaned forward slowly. His heart pounded nearly out of his chest, as he slowly, ever so slowly, pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were the softest pair of lips he had ever felt…and although he'd only kissed one other girl, this felt so much different than before. Her eyes fluttered shut, as their mouths slowly moved together. He hesitantly deepened the kiss, and she let him explore her mouth gently, giving a light moan. He pulled away when he needed air, and she opened her eyes, and looked at him. The love in her eyes was nearly overwhelming, and le leaned down to kiss her again…_

"John? John? JOHN ELMONT!" John started, and his eyes fell on Chase. Her arms crossed, her hair still up in a braid, she stared at him from across the camp. _What just happened? _"That was really weird! One second you're folding the blanket, then you took my hair tie, and I got it back, then you just start staring at me!" She walked over and pressed her hand to his forehead. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Fine. Perfectly fine." He brushed her hand away, and hurried toward the fire pile to make sure it was extinguished. "Ready to go?" he asked over his shoulder. Chase cocked her head, and by her expression, John knew that she knew something else was up, but she simply nodded and quickly grabbed the blanket off the ground.

"Let's get going." She hurried over to him and stuffed the blanket into her satchel. He gave her a boost and she sat snug in her saddle. He quickly leapt on Rosinant, and pulled her head around, directing her toward the road. Chaselynn followed, and they rode in silence for about an hour. Then Chase cleared her throat. "Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Mmm-hmm." John stared straight ahead.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine."

"Then why aren't you talking to me?" Chase asked softly. "Are you angry at me about last night?"

"No! No, I'm not angry at you. I can never be that angry at you. I'm just…thinking." There was silence except for the clopping of Rosinant and Firebrand's hooves on the dirt road, and then Chase sighed as she saw a small river.

"Can we stop for some water?" she asked. John nodded and pulled Rosinant to the side of the road. Chase slid off Firebrand and walked over to the water's edge. She knelt and splashed some water on her face, then cupped the water in her hands and drank. John slipped off Rosinant and joined her. They drank quietly for a minute, then Chase dipped her hands in the water innocently and cupped her hands, then threw the water all over John's front. He gasped and fell back in surprise. She started laughing, and he just stared at her, then grinned and leaned forward and splashed her back. She squealed and dodged as the cold water hit her, then she stood, lifted her skirts, and ran. John ran after her, laughing, forgetting about the awkwardness. She zigzagged around the field and finally John caught her, and he swung her around, throwing her over his shoulder. She shrieked with laughter, and pounded her fists onto his back. "Let me go, you brute!"

"Oh, no you don't!" John laughed. "You're not getting away this time." He carried her over the rocks by the river…and slipped. He fell into the water with a grunt, carrying Chase with him. Chase landed on top of him, with a squeal, and he felt a stabbing pain in his side. "OW!" He yelped.

"John!" In a flash, Chase was up and off of him, her dress soaked and sticking very close to her small frame. She jerked up the bodice in embarrassment, which was slipping because of the weight of the water. He tried hard not to gape, and looked away. She extended her hand and he took it, hoisting himself up. Immediately he yelped in pain, and clutched at his side. "John, come here. Sit." She pulled him over to a rock, and he sat down on it. "Can you…um…" She motioned. "Remove the…uh…"

"You want me to take my shirt off?" John asked, his face pinkening.

"Erm. Yes." She kept her eyes trained on the ground, as he slowly eased out of his shirt. She looked up and Elmont blushed as her eyes canvassed his bare chest. She looked up at him, a coy smile on her features, then she winced as she saw a huge bruise on his side. "I think you bruised your rib." She said, her voice thick. "I, ah, I'm gonna have to wrap that up." She hurried to her satchel and dug through it, then pulled out some gauze, then hurried back and began wrapping him up.

"You brought gauze, but not a blanket?" he asked. She shot him a look and he winced as she jerked the gauze a little bit. "Hey, careful, there."

"There's still gauze in my bag because I use that for the medical supplies that I have for the children. I didn't have time to empty it." She tied off the gauze, then stepped back and nodded. She leaned forward, her lips brushing against his ear, and he shuddered. "You know…" she breathed. "You don't have to be so bashful, John. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of." She leaned back and grinned when she saw him blush even more, then she winked and stepped back. "Onward, then!" she said in her normal voice, then skipped toward the horses. John slipped his shirt on again, his cheeks still pink. It seemed Chaselynn prided herself on being able to fluster him. He followed her, all the time grinning to himself. _I wonder if she likes me too…_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Where does your sister live?"

"Still with my parents in the edge of Main Street." Chase made a face as she mentioned her parents.

"Is your mother still…" John cleared his throat. "Interesting?"

"If by interesting, you mean that she thinks my job is a waste of my life and I should be settling down with a family, then yes, she is still very interesting." Chase sighed. "And, just warning you, she won't like you unless you are a prince." John stifled a snort. "Just be polite." She begged.

"Am I never rude?" He asked innocently.

"Do you listen to _any_ of our conversations?"

"What did you say?" Chase gave him a look, and he grinned and winked at her. "Kidding." John shook his head. "Let's board our horses for the day, and we can walk the rest of the way. It's kind of crowded here."

"Sure." John guided Chase over to a tack barn, and he paid a barn hand to take their horses and board them for the day. Then he led Chase out into the street.

"I've never seen so many people in my life!" Chase said.

"I have." John said seriously. He broke into a smile when Chase studied his face, then she swatted at his shoulder.

"Brat." She teased. She gave a yelp as a man thundered past her, knocking her to the ground.

"Chase, are you okay?" John helped her up. Suddenly, a woman ran past them.

"Stop! Thief! He stole my change purse!" She yelled. Immediately John raced after the man. Chase smiled. _That's my John. Everyone's knight in shining armor._ She gasped as John tackled the man, and wrestled the change purse from him. He cuffed the man on the head for good measure, and he scampered away. John hurried back and handed the woman the purse.

"Oh, thank you, _thank you!"_ The woman planted a sloppy kiss on each of John's cheeks. "My hero!" she said dramatically. Chase snickered, then wrinkled her lip as she smelled alcohol on the woman's breath. John shot her a look.

"It was nothin, ma'am." He said, slowly backing away.

"Oh, it was something! You were amazing!" The woman gushed. She threw herself into his arms, and he staggered back. Chase straightened and glared at the woman. "You _have got _to let me repay you for your heroic deeds!" She ran a finger down his chest, and Chase clenched her fists. "I could have fun with this…" She purred. John shot Chase a panicked look, and she sighed, stepping forward and shoving the woman away with more force than was necessary.

"Sorry, lady, he's taken." She smiled at the drunken woman, then grabbed John's arm and dragged him away.

X************************X

"Honestly, some people have no self respect." Chase griped as she stalked through the streets.

"I don't know, she seemed okay to me." He winced as soon as he said that. _That was a bad idea. Note to self; never say something to get a reaction out of Chaselynn Abigail Hunter. It will only end in misery. Case in point…_Chase stopped fast, causing John to turn and look at her. _Aaaand here it comes. _

"You are such a…a…a..." Chase sputtered for words. "_Male!_" she spat. She whirled around, and stomped down the street.

"Chase…Chasey, I was kidding!" Chase ignored him. "Chase, Main Street is that way." Chase whirled around and marched past him. John hurried after her. "Chaselynn…_Chaselynn!_ I was just kidding!" He grabbed her hand and twisted her around to face him. He hooked a finger under her chin and lifted so she was looking at him. "Chase, I was kidding around. I swear. She wasn't even _half_ as pretty as you. And besides, she was a brunette. I don't like brunettes." He kissed her forehead gently. "I promise. I swear to you." She pulled away from him.

"Then why did you say it?" She folded her arms and glared at him.

"It was a bad attempt at a joke." He looked at her. "I sincerely and deeply apologize. I'm sorry. I was just trying to make you laugh. You know I love doing that." She seemed to give a start, and her cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink.

"Fine." She brushed past him. "Let's just go. I'm tired."

X************************X

Chase took a deep breath as they came upon the large house. John touched her shoulder. "Are you gonna be all right?" John had met her mother before. The second Chase turned old enough to take care of herself, she was out of the house, which was when she and John stopped talking. She and her mother couldn't stand each other. Her father was mostly the mediator between her and her mother, but, being a former Guardian who had gotten hurt in battle, he could only do so much. Alma Hunter was a perfectionist, who strived to marry her girls off to rich men so they could have a better life than she did.

"Yeah… I think so." Chase breathed deeply. "I haven't been here in years." She cracked her knuckles worriedly, then knocked on the door. About a minute later, it opened to reveal a younger looking girl, perhaps just turned twenty. She had long dark hair and green eyes.

"CHASEY!" She cried, throwing her arms around he sister's neck.

"Hey, Sammi." Chase hugged her back. "You remember John Elmont right?" Samantha brushed the hair out of her eyes, and peered up at him, then her eyes widened.

"Holy Cow, _John_?!" she gasped. "You grew…and you have…muscles! And a beard! And pointy hair!" Her face got pink as John held back a laugh. "Ahem. Well." Sam grabbed Chase's arm and hissed into her ear, "Is he taken?" Chase blushed, and Sam groaned. "Does he at least have a good looking best friend?"

"Erm…He's taken too." Chase giggled at Sam's weary look.

"Samantha, who is at the door?" Chase took a deep breath as an older woman walked into the room. She gave a gasp. "_Chaselynn!"_

"Hello, Mother."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Alma Hunter stared at her older daughter in astonishment. "What are you doing here?" She asked, regaining her composure.

"I just wanted to see if Sam was busy. I need her to do some things for me—"

"Of course you do. Because everything is always about you, isn't it, Chaselynn. You don't write; you don't visit; I _barely_ hear anything from you at all! You only come when you need something—" It was then that she noticed John standing behind Chase, looking rather pensive. "Who's he?"

"You remember John Elmont, right, mother—"

"Are you pregnant with his child?"

John and Chase both erupted into a fit of coughing. Sam looked at Chase, and mouthed 'sorry'. Chase rolled her eyes.

"No, mother."

"Did you elope?"

"No, mother."

"Are you living together?"

"No, mother. He was simply accompanying me from Cloister."

"What do you do?" Alma directed this question at John. John straightened.

"I am the Captain of the Guardians in Cloister." Alma looked at John, squinted, then dismissed him with a wave.

"Chaselynn, what do you need?"

"Sammi, I need your help with the children. Our house was…ruined…and I need someone to watch them while I look for a replacement house."

"Absolutely not." Alma snapped. "I will not have another one of my daughters destined to a life of servitude with absolutely no plans to ever get married and have children of her own. It's bad enough that you have practically no social life, Chaselynn. But I will not have Samantha follow in your foolish footsteps."

"How long do you need me?" Samantha asked, ignoring her mother.

"Just a week or two." Chase answered.

"I'll do it."

Alma huffed and turned around.

"Mother, we need a place to stay?" Chase said softly.

"Find a hotel." Her mother retorted. Chase looked as though she had been slapped, and then she made her face stone.

"Where's father?"

"Out with friends." Samantha said. "Please, Chasey, stay for supper. Visit with Father. He misses you so much." Chase sighed.

"All right. But tomorrow we're leaving, so you better pack." Sammi nodded, and scurried off. Chase's shoulders slumped, and she turned around. "We'd better find a hotel. We'll be back in half an hour, Sam." She called up the stairs.

"Okay!"

X*********************X

Chase made it as far as the barn where Firebrand and Rosinant were, then she sat down hard in the hay, and hid her face in her hands. John sat next to her, and put his arms around her shoulder. "Aw, Chaselynn…" he said softly. She just hid her face in his chest and took a deep shuddering breath. "I'm sorry Chase…She's not a nice woman."

"She's…just …so…AUGH!" Chase groaned. John stroked her hair.

"I know, Chase. I know." They sat there for a while, John whispering soothing words in Chase's ear, and Chase blubbering into John's tunic. Finally she sighed.

"Thanks, John." She whispered.

"No problem. What are friends for?"

"No, I mean…for everything. For helping me, for bringing me here in the first place, for keeping me warm last night, for saving me from the giant…" She pulled away and looked at him. "For pretty much everything." She said, giving a little giggle and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He shrugged the compliment off, avoiding her gaze. "Why do you do that?" She asked, pulling back.

"Do what?"

"Every time I try to have a nice, tender moment with you, you refuse to look at me! You ignore me, you don't talk, or you get all weird!" Chase stood up. "I don't understand! You're my friend! We're supposed to be totally honest with each other!" She turned, beginning to walk out. John followed.

"Chase!"

"I don't understand, John! Help me understand! Show me what is wrong!" She threw her hands up, and suddenly John got a bolt of courage. He ran up behind her, grabbed her wrist, whirled her around, and kissed her right on the mouth. She gave a surprised yelp, then her eyes closed and her arms weaved around his neck. He placed his hand at the back of her head and twined his fingers with the hair at the nape of her neck. His other hand snaked around her waist and pulled her tight against him, bending her backward slightly. She moaned, her hands threading through his hair and making it stand up straighter. He hesitantly deepened the kiss, and she shuddered against him. His hand that had been near her neck slipped down, so now his hands were on her hips, pulling her closer to him, blending their bodies into each other. He pushed her until they hit a stall door, and continued to kiss her, pushing against her. He didn't realize that they were pushing against a door, however, and as they pulled apart for air, both gasping for breath, suddenly they fell right into a pile of hay, Elmont on top of Chase. They both let out a surprised cry, and a grunt as they landed. Elmont pushed himself up on his forearms, and looked down at Chase, who was breathing hard.

"You want me to tell you the truth, Chase? I love you." Chase's mouth dropped open. "I've loved you since the day I saw you again in the market. I've been trying to tell you, but I was too nervous, and I kept not doing it. So now you know." John stopped for breath, then said it one more time, but a bit quieter. "I love you, Chaselynn."

"Oh, John…" She pressed a hand to his cheek.

"Chase…"

She looked like she couldn't believe what was happening, and he couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "I…" She started, then gave a little chuckle and let her head fall back into the hay. "I can't believe…my wish is coming true."

"Your wish?" John said softly.

"Oh, John…I love you, too!" Tears started running their course down her cheeks and he gently kissed them away. "I thought this…feeling… was a little crush… That I would get over it soon enough. I never _dreamed_ you were fighting the same emotions as me!"

"I thought you were never going to fall in love." John rested his forehead on hers.

"Yeah, well." She smiled and reached up for another kiss. "Fate has a funny way of screwing things up." John laughed, and leaned down. His lips brushed against hers once more, then he pushed off her, and helped her up.

"We really should be going." He said.

"I know." They stood there for a minute, just staring at each other and smiling foolishly, until a barn hand cleared his throat.

"Hey, lovebirds, I need to clean that stall."

John and Chase hurried out, and Chase wrapped her slim fingers around John's large ones. He looked over at her and smiled, and they walked out of the barn.


	17. Chapter 17

**FIRST, A LITTLE SIDE NOTE... **

**AN; WOW YOU GUYS! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**2,462 VIEWS! ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNM! I saw that and just screamed…and danced…and screamed some more. And scarred my brother for life with my awful dancing. Just a side note, my mother was not pleased to find out I was just screaming at the computer so you guys got me in trouble.**

** Ahem. Anywhooooo, thank you all for staying with this for this long! :) Especially thanks to my_tiny_baby_blue_tinted_world, for our 149 PM's…and probably there will be more. Go read and review her story "Jack's Cousin"!**

**Monopolyguy; Ahem. *Bows* your deeeeeeeeeeep dramatic kiss, as ordered, with a side of hugging. I hope you enjoyed!**

**SerendipityAEY; Haha, "Pointy Hair", indeed! Alma is a JERK… And she will unfortunately, not be making anymore appearances after this and next chapter because I can't stand writing someone who is so mean to my characters. And, also unfortunately, I will not be writing a romantic interlude A.) Because I've never written one before and it would probably suck, and B.) I don't really feel comfortable writing one. Sorry to disappoint… ;)**

**Sassygirll9811: Thanks for your review! :) Glad you enjoyed it! **

**Also…this is gonna be the last chapter for a little while. I will try to upload as soon as I can, but I just got a new job, and I am not going to have a lot of extra time on my hands… I'll try to give you guys a longer chapter to make up for it… :) **

**ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT! TO THE STORY! *brings out huge sword and points it forward* READ ON MY NOBLE FOLLOWERS! ONWARD AND UPWARD!**

**^^^^ I have absolutely no idea where that came from…**

Chapter 16

"Chase…Chaaaase…_CHASELYNN ABIGAIL HUNTER!"_ Chase jumped.

"What, Sammi? Gosh, you scared the heck out of me!"

"What kind of dresses should I take?" Sam rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Um…ones that you don't mind if they get ruined." Chase returned to staring out the window, where John and her father were talking about being a Guardian. John looked up, and his face lit up. As her father turned to show him the backyard, John winked and waved. She blushed and waved back, unconsciously touching her lips.

"Chase, should I bring…" Sam walked out of her closet again and noticed Chase staring out the window. She walked over, and peered over Chase's shoulder. Her eye fell on John, who had just waved to Chase Again. She looked at her sister's red face, and suddenly grinned. "Oh. I get it."

"What?" Chase tore her eyes away from the window and looked at her sister.

"Oh, nothing…" Sammi giggled. "_Chaselynn and Johnny, sitting in a tree. S-T-A-R-I-N-G!"_

"_Sammi!"_ Chased yelped, her face turning redder.

"Oh, come on, Chasey." Sammi flopped down onto her bed, and grinned at her sister. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love him." Chase looked down, playing with her fingers. "I knew it!" Sammi crowed, clapping. "Details immediately!"

"There's not really anything to tell." Chase sighed, and looked out the window again. "We love each other."

"Has he kissed you yet?" Sammi asked mischievously. Chase blushed even more. "I'll take that as a yes. What was it like?"

"Oh, Sam…" Chase sighed and her face seemed to glow just thinking about him. "He's so nice and kind and sweet and funny and charming and handsome…"

"Well, I know that…What was kissing him like?" Sam settled down to listen.

Chase seemed to think about it for a minute; then she smiled. "It felt like… there were sparks running up and down my arms. I couldn't think, could barely breathe. And when he held me, I felt…complete. Like everything in the entire world just…stopped and it's just me and him."

"How many times have you two kissed?"

Chase blushed. "Well, on the way home from looking for a hotel—"

"Woo-Hoo, sister! Already, you're looking for a hotel?" Sam squealed as Chase tossed a throw pillow at her.

"With two separate rooms, you goofball. Anyway, on the way home, we would just be talking, and he'd lean forward and kiss me. Just randomly. And before, when we left the barn…" Chase flushed scarlet red, and Sam hooted.

"Was it like…you know… deep?" Sam winked at her sister. Chase rolled her eyes, but grinned, and Sam shrieked, jumping off her bed and dancing around the room. "Chaselynn Abigail Elmont." She giggled.

"Sammi, keep it down!" Chase hissed. "Do you want mother to hear you?"

"Oh, sorry." Sammi quieted down immediately. "Has he told you he loves you?"

Chase's face apparently was going to stay red for the rest of the night with the questions her sister was asking. "That is none of your business."

"Which means yes."

"S_am…_"

"Oh, look at the time. We gotta go downstairs, its dinnertime." Sam smiled cheekily.

"It's only four."

Sam gasped. "OMIGOSH! We have to get you presentable! You're gonna wow John's pants off!" Chase blushed for the hundredth time that day, and groaned as her sister pulled her into the bathroom.

X*****************X

"John, my boy, I'm proud of you." Simon Hunter clapped the young man on the back. "You've turned into a fine young man."

"Thank you, sir. Coming from you, that means a lot." John's eyes wandered to the window again, and then back to Simon. Simon turned just in time to see Chase disappear from the window seat. He turned back to John and grinned.

"You fancy her, do you not?"

John blushed and stammered, "C-Chase and I are just friends."

"I approve, if you do fancy her." Simon winked.

"I'm not saying I don't, it's just that…erm…" John glanced over his shoulder. "Mrs. Hunter doesn't approve of me." Simon waved his hand dismissively.

"She doesn't approve of anyone. Don't let that stop you." He smiled, and leaned forward. "She fancies you as well?" John flushed. Simon grinned. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I love her, Simon." John glanced at the window again. "I have for a long time."

"I can tell." The older Guardian slapped the younger one's back. "And you're a good man. Perfect for my Chaselynn." He leaned forward. "Treat her well, yes?"

"Of course." John and Simon were both silent for a minute, then John looked at Simon. "Did you just—"

"Yes, John." Simon turned and smiled. "I just gave you my blessing." He playfully shook a finger at him. "Don't make me regret it, now."

John's face lit up, and he smiled. "Thank you so much, Simon."

X*************************X

Alma walked to the door and sighed. "Simon! It is time for dinner!" She called, sneering at the young man standing next to her husband. She could tell Chaselynn cared for him—she could see it in her eyes. And she was determined to stop this relationship before it blossomed into something she could not control. It was obvious that this…_soldier_…was not good enough for her daughter. And he wasn't even _remotely _attractive. _Think of what the grandchildren would look like…_ Alma suppressed a shudder, as John and Simon walked in, laughing about something that Simon had said. Alma glared at the young man, and he smiled at her.

"Thank you so much for your kind hospitality, Mrs. Hunter." He said respectfully. Alma huffed and whirled around, walking to the stairs.

"Chaselynn! Samantha! It's time for dinner!" Sam thundered down the stairs.

"_Foooooood!" _ She bellowed.

"Samantha! Manners!" Alma scolded. "Where is Chaselynn?"

"She's coming." Sam said. As her mother turned around, and sulked under her breath about Chaselynn needing a special invitation, Chase entered the room. John's jaw dropped as he saw her. She wore a slim formfitting blue dress that matched her twinkling cerulean eyes. The bodice showed off her curves, and wasn't very low in the front, but still beautiful. It had a halter back, showing her creamy soft skin, and her hair was…down. It cascaded halfway down her back in beautiful golden waves, tucked behind her ears so it didn't fall into her face. Simon shot John a look that said _Remember what I said, or I'll twist your neck._ John gave a slight nod, then held out his arm to lead her to her place at the table.

"You look amazing tonight…" John breathed into her ear.

"Glad you noticed." She whispered back.

"I always notice you, my lovely." Checking to see if her mother was watching, he nuzzled her cheek with her nose, and kissed her quickly.

"Thank Sammi; she's the one that came up with the outfit."

"She knows?" John paled. Chase put her hand on his arm.

"She guessed. She's all right with it." She noticed her mom staring, and smiled, hissing through her teeth, "I'll talk to you about it later."

"Okay," John hissed back, not moving his mouth. He helped Chase sit down, then moved to sit next to her. Alma sighed heavily as John sat down.

X***********************X

"So, Chasey, how are the children doing? Giving you any trouble?" Simon asked as he bit into a chicken leg.

"Yes, Chaselynn, how are the little urchins doing?" Alma asked innocently. Simon shot his wife a look, which Alma returned with a glare. John felt Chase's leg, which was conveniently pressed against his, tense up, and he hurriedly slipped his hand under the table and gently squeezed her knee. She relaxed instantly at his touch.

"They are doing well, Father. One of them, Maddy is turning 13 this week." Chase turned to her mother and said through gritted teeth, "And Mother, they are _children_, not _urchins_."

"Same difference." Alma said, waving a dismissive hand. "How many children do you have?"

"Nearly twenty."

Alma gasped. "_Twenty children?!_ There has to be some legal limit you're breaking!"

"I assure you, Mother, I am operating within the building codes of Cloister." Chaselynn said dryly.

"Well, certainly you have a helper?"

"Yes, Sammi is starting there in two days."

Alma gasped again. "You've been caring for them _by yourself?"_

"Yes, Mother."

"And no one has died of neglect yet?"

Sammi and Simon both gasped. John frantically squeezed Chase's hand, wincing as she squeezed back, her nails cutting into his skin. He cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Hunter, I've seen Chaselynn in action, and I believe that she is capable of running that orphanage. No one has been seriously hurt yet."

"'Seriously hurt'? So someone has already been hurt?" Alma puffed.

"Of course, Mother—they do get hurt. They are children, after all. There are the occasional scrapes and bruises, but nothing actually serious."

"I'm simply surprised you haven't given up yet! Perhaps if you found a man, he could help you with the children." Sammi snickered softly, and Chase kicked her sister under the table.

"Mother, I've told you a million times—when I find the right man, I'll know, because he will love my kids just as much as I do." Here she gently squeezed John's hand, and he squeezed back.

"Well, what ever happened to Isaiah?" Chase's face went pale, and Alma looked at John smugly. Sammi cleared her throat, and exchanged looks with Simon, who said loudly,

"Well, I was thinking of getting a new horse! Anybody have any ideas for names?"

"You could name it…uh…Charlie!" Samantha said, eager to change the subject.

"Who's Isaiah?" John asked softly to Chaselynn.

"A man my mother tried to hook me up with a while ago. But I broke things off with him because he wanted me to stay inside, cook five meals a day, and didn't want kids." Chase leveled her gaze at her mother. "A fact my mother well knows."

"He was well off!"

"He hated my kids!"

"Because they played innumerable pranks on him!" Alma pressed a hand to her head. "That poor man was traumatized." Sam exchanged a look with Chase, and Chase sighed.

"He hated them before the bacon thing, Mother."

"What bacon thing?" Simon asked.

"We used to have a stray dog that would come around for scraps. The kids stole Isaiah's trousers, spread old bacon grease on them, then tricked him into feeding the dog. Isaiah never came back." Chase looked as though she was trying to hide a smirk as she told the story. Samantha wisely said nothing and stuffed a piece of chicken in her mouth. Simon coughed back a laugh, and John pulled a napkin over his mouth, trying to hide a smirk.

"It is not humorous, Simon. That unfortunate man was scarred for life." Alma sighed. "Just goes to show what kind of example you are setting for them, Chaselynn. I'll bet you didn't even scold them for what they did." Chase's smirk faded, and she took a deep breath.

"Actually, Mother, not that it's any of your business, but I did scold them, and grounded the guilty party for a two weeks."

"Oh, two weeks! How did they survive?" Alma asked sarcastically. Chase's face tightened.

"My disciplinary tactics are none of your business, Mother."

"Well, fine. But if it was me, I would have—"

"But it's not you." Chase interrupted. "They are my kids, mother. Mine, not yours. You had your chance. Now it's my turn. So stop trying to take over my life." Sam and John exchanged a wide eyed look.

"That was very disrespectful, Chaselynn." Alma spoke in a low warning voice.

"Yet true." Chase straightened and glared at her mother.

"I don't appreciate your attitude, young lady."

"And I don't appreciate your trying to rule my life." John shook his head frantically, but Chase wasn't done. "And another thing. Stop trying to hook me up with all these different men. I'm sick of you and your…your…_matchmaking _attempts!" Alma gasped, and Samantha dropped her head into her hands.

"Now, ladies… let's just calm down…" Simon said, but Chase and Alma ignored him.

"Maybe I've already found the man I love, Mother. Maybe I don't need you to try and show me all the different men that need wives! Maybe I want to marry for love, not social class!"

"I'm doing the best I can for your future!" Alma roared, standing up. Chase shot up from the table.

"So the best you can do is monopolize all my time, put down my life, and make fun of the job that I love?"

"How _dare_ you?" Alma raised her hand to slap Chase, and Chase grabbed her wrist, giving it a little threatening twist.

"How dare _you?" _ She shot back.

"You know, most people would be grateful for what I've done for them. But not you! I have tried to help you, tried to give you advice that would ensure your financial satiability for the rest of your life! But do you thank me for it? _NO!_Not the mighty Chaselynn Abigail Hunter, babysitter extraordinaire! _You _are the most unappreciative, uncaring, ungrateful, selfish daughter in the entire world!" Sam gasped, and Chase looked as though she had been slapped. She let go of her mother's hand, and stepped back.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." She said softly, then stepped away from the table. She looked to her father. "I'm sorry, Father, but I'm going home now." She turned to her mother. "Home to my demolished house, filled with miscreants of the worst kind." She smiled weakly at her father, then turned and walked up the stairs. John, Sam and Simon all looked at Alma.

"What?" She said. John shook his head, and stood.

"I've been waiting to say this for a long time, Mrs. Hunter." He said quietly. "_YOU_ are the most selfish, miserable, ungrateful person I have ever met." Alma gasped, pressing her hand to her chest. "Anyone else can see Chase is _trying_ to please you. But you keep pushing her away. Personally, I think that you should let her be her own person."

"And who are you to judge?" Alma snapped. "You're just a poor soldier from Cloister."

John stepped away from the table. "Actually, Mrs. Hunter, I'm not poor. I'm the _Captain_ which means I'm a lord." He turned to leave, and then looked at her again. "I'm also the man who loves your daughter. And I'm the man she loves." He bowed quickly to Simon, then left after Chase.

"Well! How _dare_ he speak to me that way?" Alma sputtered.

"Alma, shut up!" Simon thundered. Alma gaped at her husband, and slowly sat down. Samantha shook her head at her mother.

"Bad form, mum. Bad form." She got up and left the table. Simon shook his head at his wife.

"Alma, you just don't know when to shut it, do you?"

X***************************X

Chase paced in her room, her fists clenched, fighting back the tears that threatened to cascade down her cheeks. There was a tentative knock at the door. "Chasey? It's John."

"Door's open." She said softly. The door opened, and Elmont slipped in.

"Aw, Chase…I'm so sorry…" He whispered. She flew across the room and into his arms.

"I…didn't mean t-t-to…yell a-a-at her…" She blubbered. Elmont held her tightly against him.

"I know, love, I know…"

"I tried, John…I tried so hard…" Chase cried harder as Elmont gently rubbed her back. "John…I wanna go home…" Elmont kissed her forehead and tilted her chin up.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Okay." She sniffed. "I hate crying. I don't want to like…make you feel bad for me."

"Sweetheart, I already feel bad for you. You had to grow up with that." Elmont ran his fingers through her hair gently. She shivered from the cool breeze that was blowing into the room from the open window, and Elmont quickly closed it, then wrapped his cloak around her to keep her warmer. "You know…" He began cautiously, "My family lives right on the other side of town. Do you want to…"

"Would they take us in?" Chase asked.

"More than likely, yes."

"Then let's go. Wait. What about Sam?"

"She can come with us." He stood. "Pack your bags. We leave in ten minutes."

"My bags are already packed. I just need to get Sam." She stood, but Elmont held up a hand.

"I'll get her. You stay here and rest." Chase nodded, and Elmont slipped from the room.

X****************************X

"Samantha! Samantha?" Elmont knocked on her door. Sam opened it.

"John? What's wrong? Is Chase okay?"

"Chase is fine. But we are leaving for my parent's house. It's on the other end of town. Are you coming?"

"Of course!" Sam grabbed the two suitcases that were by her door. "Lets go."

When they got back to Chase's room, Elmont stopped, and smiled. Chase was spread out on the bed, sleeping soundly. Elmont's cloak was wrapped tightly around her. Sam peeked around him, and sighed.

"Somebody's getting sentimental." She teased Elmont. With that she pushed past Elmont, and jumped on the bed. "_Chasey! Wakey-wakey!"_ She called. Chase groaned and pulled the hook of the cloak over her head.

"You are a horrible human being." She muttered.

"Come on, let's go!" Sam bounced even more. Chase groaned and moaned, but got up, and sheepishly handed Elmont his cloak. He shook his head.

"No, you need it more than I do." He leaned forward as he helped her put it back on, his lips brushing against her ear. "And besides, you look better in it than I do."

X*****************************X

Sam watched Elmont and Chase as they rode together. Seeing as Sam didn't have a horse, she took Chase's, and her sister rode with Elmont. It was adorable, seeing them together—Elmont with his arms wrapped around her sister as they rode together, they way he would lean forward and whisper into her ear, making her giggle. _Chase, gigging!_ He would randomly bend down and kiss her on the cheek, and then she would blush. When she saw those two, it gave Sam hope that true love still existed in the world.

"The little house, right here." Elmont pulled his horse to a stop. He dismounted, then helped Chase down. Sam leapt down herself, then followed as Elmont walked up to the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Elmont knocked on the door, and a tall boy answered the door. He looked about twenty, maybe twenty one, and had brown eyes and curly brown hair that was sort of long. He grinned when he saw Elmont. "Johnny!" He said loudly.

"Harry!" Elmont responded. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh, your dad needed some help with some work, and so naturally he called me." Harry flexed his muscles and Elmont rolled his eyes.

"Are my mum and dad home?"

"Yeah, come on in." Harry opened the door farther, and as they all walked through, his eyes fell on Samantha, and he stared at her. He grabbed Elmont's arm. "Is she taken?" He hissed into Elmont's ear. Elmont rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead." He said. Harry grinned, and winked at her, but she wasn't even paying attention as she helped her sister out of Elmont's cloak.

"Hey, Mum! Dad!" Elmont called. An older woman walked into the room. She had light brown hair and soft blue eyes.

"John!" she cried happily.

"Hey, Mum." Elmont hugged his mother. "This is—"

"Chaselynn Hunter?" His mother gasped. She grabbed the blonde girl in a hug. Chase looked wide eyed at John, but he just shrugged. She hugged Mrs. Elmont back.

"It's great to see you again, Mrs. Hunter—"

"Please, call me Rosa." She waved her hand. "Or mum. You're practically family!" She studied Sam. "I don't know you, though."

Sam curtseyed. "Samantha Hunter, Ma'am. Chase is my sister."

"Oh!" Rosa hugged her as well, and Sam stood awkwardly. Chase snickered. "Jonathon! Jonathon, come in here!" Rosa called, stepping away from Sam.

"What is it, Rosa?" An older man hurried into the room. He had red hair with flecks of brown in it, and screaming blue eyes. "John!" he said, grinning.

"Hello, Dad." Elmont hugged the man.

"Well, nice of you to show up once in a while son! What do you need?" Jonathon asked.

"Dad, can we stay the night here?" Elmont motioned Chase and Sam. "We were staying with Chase's family, but…um…"

"My mother decided to have a hissy fit, and kicked us out." Chase filled in. Elmont wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and Jonathon nodded.

"Of course you can. You and any friend of yours is always welcome here, John. You know that!" Rosa said, putting her head on Jonathon's shoulder. Harry looked at Elmont's arm on Chase's shoulder, and a grin split across his face. Elmont gave him a warning glare, and Harry didn't say anything; he just continued grinning like an idiot. Samantha stood awkwardly.

"Ahem, um, I'm going to go get the bags from outside." She said.

"I'll come with you." Harry volunteered. Sam gave him a look, then sighed and walked out. Harry tromped after her. "So, Samantha—"

"It's Sam. No one except my mother calls me Samantha." Sam pulled the bags from Firebrand's side, and set them on the ground. Harry followed her to Rosinant.

"Okay, _Sam_…Is something going on between Chaselynn and John?"

"Other than the rather obvious fact that they are in love…no, nothing comes to mind." Sam led Rosinant over to the barn and Harry tossed the bags by the door, then followed Sam with Firebrand.

"How long have they been together?"

"They've known each other most of their lives, just recently fell in love." Sam pulled the saddle off of Firebrand's back. "Who are you again?"

"Oh, sorry." Harry dropped Rosinant's saddle in its cradle and turned to her, offering her his hand. "Harold Elmont, but you can just call me Harry. I'm John's cousin."

"Samantha Hunter, Chase's sister." Sam shook his hand. "Where's the tack stuff?"

"Over there on the wall." Harry watched as Sam took down a brush and hoof pick. "How old are you?"

"Are you always this curious?" Sam shot back, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Only about cute girls I don't know." Harry winked at her again. Sam stared at him, then threw a brush at him, hard. The handle smacked into…ahem, fill in the blank…and Harry gave an unearthly yelp.

"If you're going to hit on me, at least work while you do." Sam gave him an angelic smile, then turned back to Firebrand. Harry looked at her. A grin slipped across his face, and he started brushing off Rosinant's coat.

**AN: OMG, you guys, I am so sorry this took so long and is so short… Ugh, my job is done, but now I have school. :l Me no likey. So I will update, but it will be very slowwwwww. And sadly, this part of Elmont and Chase's story is almost through…but THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! And I will probably have a side story for the stuff happening between Harry and Sam, because I have completely fallen in love with these two! **


End file.
